Chuck vs The Suitcase
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck's friend in the FSB Anatoly, his driver, Stefan who is actually SVR reveals to US authorities the presence of suitcase nuke buried in Los Angeles. Planted by illegals in the early 1980s in an assassination plot against a then up and coming politician. Stefan does this as payback and to save Chuck from Supermax. The Director wants Chuck's head after he ruined his possible po
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek

Chuck was over the mid-Atlantic when he received Sarah's frantic phone call. Although there was little he could do but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. There had to be something he could do, there just had to be. He checked his altitude and thought about coming in low flying under the radar but that would only get him halfway home. No he needed a diversion, a decoy and if possible one that would bite the Director where he needed to be bitten at. Chuck's mind raced through different ideas until he turned to Carina and smiled.

"Carina, do we have any other jets on the radar?"

"There are two ahead of us."

"Do we know who's on board them? Anyone famous or important, I guess that's kind of dumb I mean not everyone has their own jet so-"

"I get it Chuck and I understand," said Carina. She couldn't help but overhear Sarah's desperate call. "There's some Texas tycoon in the one at our two o'clock and a Congressman in the one at our ten. Get this he's on the house oversight commission for the CIA."

"Really, I need for you to take over after I get us under them."

"Won't they pick us up on their radar?"

"No, I just sent a hack through their Wi-Fi that will take our blip off their screen."

"I have a feeling I don't want to know what you're about to do."

"Probably not, but this will get me home at least. Let's call this operation Black Flag."

The two jets flew dangerously close with Chuck's shadowing under the congressman's until they hit the Atlantic coast then Chuck veered off and continued on west while the Congressman banked and headed for Ronald Regan International Airport, Washington DC. That is until it picked up a F-16 escort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was at her desk as usual looking over last minute details. She felt a little sad that Operation Bartowski was finally coming to a close but the Director had handed down orders for Chuck's arrest on his return to the United States. She had argued against it but he wouldn't budge and nothing short of an act of God was going to change his mind. She had a copy of the arrest orders on her desk in a large folder marked 'terminate' in red. The Air Force had been tracking his jet since it crossed the mid-Atlantic. The only thing left was to arrange something, as in Supermax, he couldn't be placed in with the general prison population most of whom he had helped arrest. Then there was the question of the intersect which had been ignored in the Director's tirade. As she was about to put pen to paper her phone rang.

"Yes Director, what can I do for you? … Yes it's signed and the F-16s have been dispatched. He should be in custody soon at our site in West Virginia," she said as she looked at the termination folder on her desk she had purposely tried to forget. "Yes sir, I'll be right there." The General hung up her phone then walked out. "If anyone is looking for me I'll be with the Director."

"What do you want me to do with the escort to Langley?"

"Tell them to hold him on station there, God has spoken."

"What?"

"Colonel put everything on hold and have them tell Chuck he'll be going home. That's an order," she said smiling from ear to ear, at least the inside. She walked down to the elevator where she swiped her pass and the doors opened then again to go up to the top floors. She got off and walked down the hall of blame as it was called, a corridor where all the photographs of all the former directors hung. At the end she arrived at the director's office knocking she entered.

"Connie, he called me."

"I know Diane. He'll be right with you, please have a seat. Can I get you something? A cup of coffee or a Scotch."

"You tell me what mood he's in?"

"Hard to tell he's in with a special visitor the likes of which I never thought I'd see here." Just then the Director stuck his head out.

"Is General Beckman here? Oh hi Diane, can you please come in?"

"First name," said Connie, "must be good."

General Beckman followed the Director into his office and sitting across from his desk was a well-dressed man in his mid to late forties with salt and pepper hair. He got up as she entered the room and offered her his hand.

"Diane let me introduce you to Stefan Metrohken. He works for the SVR Directorate S and this is-"

"No, need for an introduction I know the General quite well. We've crossed swords before not openly but yes I know you or at least I've studied you for years."

"I'm sorry but I can't say the same. What brings you here," she asked as she looked back at the Director.

"Go ahead you can tell her what you told me."

"Well you paid a visit to my house and I'm here to return the favor."

"Agent Carmichael, Chuck."

"Yes, although I know him as Juri Sheshenko, quite a good dancer might I add as well as that partner of his, Sasha."

"Sasha?" said the Director looking over at the General.

"Agent Carina Miller, DEA. So I take it this is more than a social call?"

"Yes, Chuck helped us with a nasty situation; actually he helped both of us. It would have been too bad if one of those warheads had exploded in someplace like Norfolk, New York, San Diego or even Washington DC. I think we would be looking at each other through cross hairs instead of here if that had happened."

"You're probably right," said the General as she looked back at the Director. Those were the same words she had spoken not hours before in the middle of his temper tantrum.

"But I'm not here about that I want to give you a good will gesture, a sort of payback of sorts. I just gave your Director a file of activities that a group of our illegals did back in the early eighties that I think you'll find interesting. I hope that this will bring about a new wave of cooperation between our organizations. Truly the world is a safer place when we work together despite the political positions of our governments."

"Thank you Stefan for this information and if there is anything we can do in return."

"Well there is. You see I brought my family with me and I'd like to take them to the theatre tonight. I heard that Fiddler on the Roof was playing and I'm dying to hear Perchik again." The General stifled a laugh.

"I'll have my secretary get on it. I'm sure we can find you the best seats in the house just give her the name of the theater."

"Thank you then until next time," Stefan said as he got up and shook both their hands. "And one more thing you ought to know about your agent. We asked him to stay with us."

"You asked Chuck to defect!" said the Director.

"Yes, we offered him his own directorate, anything he wanted but be refused. He said he was no traitor and that he had a family to get back home to. You're lucky to have people like him working for you. I'd trade an army for just one like him. We even told him what was waiting for him when he came home but he still refused," said Stefan then left.

General Beckman opened the folder then began thumbing through the pages that the Russians had kindly translated into English. However, as she did she kept hearing Stefan's words in her head. There was something he said that caught her attention but she couldn't nail it down then she saw the word 'nuclear' and was distracted.

"Am I reading this correctly," she said, "there's a suitcase nuke buried in Los Angeles?"

"Yes and do you see whose house it's buried close to."

"But he's dead."

"Not when they planted it. Read on it explains a bit about the program. I guess they've wanted to remove it for years but haven't been able to."

"I heard about something similar that was found in Bern, Switzerland and when they tried to open it, it exploded some sort of Booby-trap, molniya if I remember right."

"Yeah lightning explosive inside, they used a water cannon and only out of pure luck no one was hurt."

"But it wasn't a nuke, if something like that happened with a nuke even if it didn't explode on its own it would turn into a dirty bomb and contaminate who knows what."

"That's right depending on the amount of radioactive material that was freed into the atmosphere and the wind direction. That's why I want Agent Bartowski on this."

"I assume you're talking about Chuck not his wife."

"No one else has defused a nuclear device with fruit juice but we need both along the rest of his team. See I do read your reports."

"So am I to assume everything from the previous orders is cancelled?"

"He can't search for nukes from a prison cell although I wish he could after that last stunt."

"So to be perfectly clear, he's not going to jail and he gets to collect two hundred dollars?"

"You're going to make me eat crow, aren't you?"

"Every feather, Director."

"Diane, you know you're the only one I take this crap from."

"Oh no," said the General as she looked at the Director as a sudden realization came to her. Something that Stefan had said on his way out that finally clicked. "Crap, Chuck knows he's going to be arrested."

"That's all been recalled," said the Director.

"No, you don't understand Chuck's not the type of person to just roll over. If he thinks we're going to arrest him he'll find a way to see his wife first and worse he doesn't think he has anything to lose. I need to get word to him ASAP."

"Do it! We need him on this mission. We can't afford for him to go underground like his father." Just then Connie, the Director's secretary called in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I've got an Agent Krantz on the phone who says he needs to talk to both of you and he says it's urgent."

"He was one of the agents we sent to West Virginia," said the General as she thought if it's urgent she didn't like it.

"Patch it through," said the Director, "and put it on speaker so we both can talk. Have you got any idea what's going on?"

"No, none I wish he had called me first so I could've given you a heads up and I don't know why he didn't."

"General, Director this is Agent Krantz, I need to report a situation."

"Is that the Director? Give me that phone I want to give him a piece of my mind," they heard from an irate voice screaming in the background.

"Who's with you? That voice is familiar," said the Director.

"One minute sir, I know you want to talk to my Bosses and I'll pass them just please be patient," said the agent. "I'm sorry Director but the Congressman is upset."

"Congressman! What Congressman? There wasn't supposed to be any Congressman?" said the General. Holy crap she thought, she remembered reading a message about a congressman returning for a treaty summit with Caribbean nations and not just any congressman.

"Give me that," they heard along with the sound of a scuffle. "Tom this is Mike. What the hell is going on? When does the Air Force interdict congressional planes and what is this site I'm at? I don't remember any facility like this being in your reports to my committee. I just got off my phone with the White house you'd better clear your books the three of us, you, the president and myself are going to have a long sit down to discuss your government employment. Christ, what'd have happened if my pilot hadn't known the guy in the F-16, would you've shot us down? And when does the Air Force fly unmarked jets. Crap don't answer that I don't want to know and especially over an unsecure line." Suddenly there was silence the call dropped.

"Connie," yelled the Director, "get me back in touch with that number. General, I need something done with that nuke so I can wave something up on Capitol Hill or there will be another photograph added to that line outside in the hall."

"I'm on it right now," said the General as she left and walked back down the same hallway she came in on glancing at the smiling faces hanging on the wall wondering if they'd been smiling when they all got canned. She couldn't help but whisper to herself, "well played Chuck," but she'd never tell him that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah, Casey and Mary had the blueprints for Supermax laid out on the kitchen table going over its weakness and places it would be easy to break into. Emma and Molly were over at Ellies' packing. They couldn't stay there if everyone was going on the lam. Casey sent Alex and Morgan away back to the Buy More where they'd be safe and away from any danger of incrimination when things went sideways which was more a certainty than a possibility.

"I'd like to make one stop on the way in," said Casey.

"What for? We need to get in and get out as quick as possible. As soon as we blow the perimeter everything is going to get crazy fast so I don't think there's much time to go sightseeing," said Mary.

"It won't take long. I just want to stop off at Shaw's cell and dot his eye or better in between with my Sig then I'll be ready to roll."

"As much as I'd like to do that too," said Sarah. "We don't have time. But nothing would stop us from tossing a grenade in, pineapple."

"Very un-sportsman like. I like it," said Casey.

"I don't want to sound like a negative Nancy but you're all probably going to get killed and Chuck's still going to be in prison."

"What's your suggestion then we knock on the front door and ask pretty please," said Casey.

"No, let me talk to my people back at MI6 and see if I can get my government to ask for Chuck's release. You may have to relocate operations to England but Newcastle is lovely this time of year."

"That does sound safer and it helps keep my family together," said Sarah, "and if they don't we still have the information on Decker and Winterbottom. Hartley is a British citizen."

"I know him, he was a top MI6 Engineer that dropped off the grid no one knew what happened to him. Kind of like our Jimmy Hoffa."

"It's a long story," said Casey, " and one that, if told, would get us a bullet in the back of the head and a dirt nap afterwards."

The doorbell rang and Cole was the closest so he answered.

"I'm just saying I think if one government asked another a blood bath could be avoided," he said as he opened the door.

"Pizza deliver," said the man standing in front of the door with a ball cap pulled down over his eyes and a huge moustache that almost covered his lower face. Beside him stood a girl with black hair flowing from under her ball cap, it too was pulled down over her eyes but with her extra tight shirt and cut off blue jean shorts her face wasn't what anyone was looking at.

"Hey Sarah, the pizza you ordered is here," yelled Cole back as the three stepped inside the apartment.

"I didn't order any pizza," Sarah said as the girl next to the pizza deliveryman kicked the door closed. Chaos erupted as Casey and Sarah drew weapons. Cole dove into the living room to get out of the line of fire.

"Hey, who doesn't like a nice vegetarian with no olives," said Chuck as he took off his cap and removed his moustache.

"I don't have a moustache to take off and I kind of like the cap. Cole, what do you think? You know I always wanted you at my feet," Carina said as she walked over to him in the living room

"Come here," Cole said as he got up and kissed her.

Sarah flew across the room into Chuck's arms almost knocking him over as she grabbed hold of him and kissed him.

"Give me that before you drop it," said Casey as he took the pizza from Chuck.

"Okay enough with the face sucking; you two mind explaining how you got here and Chuck, why you're not in Supermax?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that too," said General Beckman as she came on the monitor in the living room. "It seems your communications link has been down and my techs had to work most of the morning to get it back up. As for you Agent Bartowski, Chuck-"

"Oh, I'm still an agent?"

"Chuck let the General speak," said Casey.

"It's alright Colonel I can understand some rancor after our little misunderstanding."

"I don't think there was any misunderstanding."

"Well as the interim, acting, pro temp, director I can say all that is behind us now. I would have communicated it with you earlier but you were maintaining radio silence."

"Purely for operational necessity," said Carina.

"I'm sure. Can you also explain how a certain Congressman's aircraft had your plane's transponder signal while you had none?"

"Crazy coincidence, right co-pilot?"

"Yes, just a crazy coincidence but I think I reported after we left the Azores that our transponder was acting up. I guess the control tower didn't hear us."

"I guess but Chuck I'd like a 'how to' written up for me. I need to give a brief at the Air Force academy but leave out all names."

"I can write you up something, hypothetically that is."

"Now I need to brief you on your get out of jail free card."

"Not so fast General, I think the CIA needs to start pulling their weight around here."

"Explain, so we can get back to the mission."

"Well General that last mission was kind of expensive for Carmichael Industries."

"You mean the off the book, I didn't know anything about and the ex-director got relieved over one? Is that the mission you're talking about?"

"It just sounds bad said like that. Well, what I'm trying to say is easy really. We, Agent Miller and myself confiscated Stavros Demetrios' Lear Jet and so for compensation I was wondering if the government couldn't see its way to giving it to Carmichael Industries as compensation for services rendered."

"The services that led to the man in this office being fired, am I correct?"

"Again, said like that makes it sound so bad but yes."

"Oh hell, it isn't going to cost me anything so okay it's yours."

"Good, I'm already having it repainted." Carina smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay boys and girls can we get back to the mission? There's a lost nuke in Los Angeles. I'm sorry Agent Barker but I got called by your people and they want you and Agent Miller in London by tomorrow. The full briefing I'll give you in Castle in an hour and for Christ's sake get rid of those blueprints. Beckman out."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

The teams parted, and Cole and Carina bid farewell to team Bartowski and headed out of Echo Park. Chuck and Sarah watched Carina and Cole when they thought they were alone. Cole took Carina's hand and she laid her head on his shoulder. Chuck couldn't help but hope that maybe there would be a wedding invitation in the mail soon but Sarah had always told him that he was an incurable romantic and she was right.

"Hey, I need to get something from my suitcase. I left my bag in the courtyard," he said as he retrieved his trolley from behind the birds of paradise and wheeled it into the apartment. "Can you go call Molly and Emma? I brought something for them."

"Sure but you shouldn't have. Remember we need to be in Castle in an hour or Beckman will have a cow and considering everything you can't afford to get her angry."

"Okay let's do this, and then we're out of here."

Sarah went next door and had them stop packing then told both there was surprise waiting for them in her apartment. Emma could tell from Sarah's smile that everything had worked out. Molly went ahead as Emma reached out and gave Sarah a hug and kissed her.

"He's back, isn't he?"

"I'm an open book to you. Yes, but it's a surprise for Molly."

They heard Molly scream with joy before they entered the apartment. When they entered the found her hanging off Chuck's neck like a pendant.

"Molly, you're going to strangle Chuck if you don't let go," said Emma.

"That's alright," said Casey from behind them. "He's got a chicken neck anyway."

"Thank you Casey and I missed you too. While everyone is here I can hand out gifts. For the adults I got caviar and vodka to go around. It's good traveling with a DEA agent when you have to go through customs. Molly this is for you," said Chuck and handed her a package. "Go ahead and unwrap it."

Molly looked back at Emma. "What are you waiting for? You heard Chuck unwrap it." She ripped off the paper and found a Matushka doll.

"This is called a Matushka. I got one for you and one for Sam. Watch this," he said as he opened the egg shaped doll up and inside was another one. "Go ahead there are about ten all together."

"Thank you," said Molly as she kissed him and he hugged her.

"Okay we can sample the caviar tonight. Right now we need to go," said Casey.

"One second," said Emma. "Molly, give Uncle Casey you gift."

"Uncle Casey," said Chuck as he put his arm around John.

"Move it or lose it," Casey grunted.

Molly ran into the nursery and then quietly she made her way past Mary and Sam to retrieve a piece of paper. Mary blew her a kiss as she tip toed out and smiled back holding up the piece of paper in the air. Once in the hallway she ran back to Casey and handed him her artwork.

"Explain your picture to him," said Sarah as she put her arm around Molly.

"Well this is Sarah, Sam and Me with the yellow hair. This is Mom and Jack, Chuck and Sarah are together."

"This hairy looking person, that looks like cousin It, is Morgan."

"Yeah," she said and laughed, "he's next to Alex and this is you next to her. See I wrote your name above, 'Uncle Casey'.

For the first time since Chuck met Casey, John didn't know what to say. There was no snappy come back, no sarcastic remark. John was dumbfounded. It looked like he had a lump in his throat and if he didn't know better he'd say his eyes looked a little watery too.

"Stupid allergies," said Casey as he wiped his eyes. "Thanks Molly. I've got to go right now but can you hold on to this for me and when I come back we'll find a frame for it. I know just where I want to hang this. There's a spot just right for it above my photo of Ronald Regan."

"Now that's a place of honor," said Chuck.

"Shut up Bartowski."

"Come on Molly," said Emma, "let's let them get back to work and we need to unpack, looks like we're staying."

Molly reached up and pulled Casey to her then she kissed him on the cheek. Casey turned beet red and his eyes were as big a saucers.

"Thanks," was the only thing he could think to say. Molly and Emma disappeared going back to their place. Mary came out quietly Sam was asleep for a nap.

"I'll stay here you three can go get briefed and then you can brief me later. Or better why don't you two get a hotel room for the night, I think you have some catching up to do, done best alone and away. Casey can brief me when you're done. Emma and I can hold down the fort here and you two could use the alone time."

"Mary, I couldn't," said Sarah.

"Yes, you can. Don't think about it and just go. You don't want to get Diane mad at you again."

"It won't be the first time and won't be the last," said Chuck.

"You're just like your father. Now go and if I see you back here I'll be mad."

Chuck and Sarah rode with Casey in his Crown Vic to Castle taking Burbank Boulevard and turning right at the traffic light they pulled into the Buy More parking lot.

"Sarah Love, you know what my mother meant about being mad, don't you?"

"She was just joking."

"I think to be on the safe side I'm going to check out a set of body armor for the both of us and put them in the trunk of the herder."

"But I've been thinking why don't we use your Aston Martin and I'm sure they have room at the Waldron for the night."

"You aren't thinking about taking my mother up on her offer, are you?"

"Well I'd hate for her to get mad at us," said Sarah as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her kissing him.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he looked at them in his rearview mirror.

"Eyes front Uncle Casey."

"Let me be perfectly clear on this uncle thing the only person authorized to call me uncle is Molly anyone else and I'll introduce them to my ten little nephews understand Chuck!"

"Anyone," said Chuck.

"Anyone! Got it back there?" He said as they both nodded their heads with grins on both their faces. "We're here. Time to roll."

Casey pulled into his usual spot in the parking lot then they made their way into the Buy More. They had no sooner entered the store when Big Mike came up to John and gave him a big hug. Casey was notably embarrassed and tried to break the hold.

"I'm so proud of you Uncle. Morgan told me all about it. Molly is a sweet child and she looks up to you."

"Thanks," said Casey as he mouthed to Morgan, 'you're dead.'

"Alex I'm feeling a little hungry I think we could use some yoghurt right about now."

"I think that would be a good idea. You know you don't have to tell your step-father everything. Spies are supposed to be able to keep secrets."

"I know but I've got to tell him something anything before he starts talking about my mother."

"So you talk to him about my father?"

"Said like that it just sounds bad, right Chuck?"

"Absolutely little Buddy, but while you're out I'd take out a nice life insurance policy that covers bludgeoning and large fists."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

Casey wanted to growl but it was difficult in a bear hug and he tried to grab Grimes as he and Alex slipped past him them out the door.

"Uncle Casey, man oh man doesn't it just warm your heart when your young niece calls you uncle. Casey, do you realize the responsibility you have now? Tell me you do? You've got to look out for that poor child and you have to protect her because that's what an uncle does," said Big Mike looking back at Sarah and Chuck. "And you beat the holy crap out of anyone that looks like Jeff or Lester that comes round."

"Roger that," said Casey.

"Well Emma won't have to worry about Molly have any boyfriends until turns, well forever."

"I think that's a fair assessment," said Sarah.

"Come on John," said Sarah, "I'm sorry but John's supposed to show me the 'beast master' isn't it? Yes, I think so. Chuck and I were talking about getting one like John's so we can organize a get together over barbeque."

"Good, but you need to give me a little advance notice. I need to block off time because, well Mrs. Lady Big Mike the lovely and sensual Bologna Grimes, is a very demanding task mistress if you know what I mean and I don't have much play… free time."

"Yeah," said Chuck, "how do I un-hear that," whispered Chuck to Sarah.

"Right, I'll keep that it mind or not, okay." Sarah waited until big Mike left. "Remind me I need to enter Castle through Orange, orange at least for a while."

"Then we could have a yoghurt kiss," said Chuck then he kissed her. "But plain is good too."

"Come on you two, don't you ever give it a rest?"

"Casey, Casey, Casey," said Chuck as they got in the elevator for Castle. "Don't you think it's about time you to take Gertrude to the firing range? Maybe take her out for a weapons test?" Casey turned and elbowed Chuck in the chest.

"Oh-or not," said Chuck as he doubled over.

"Sorry tight spaces," said Casey.

"Yeah, real tight," said Chuck trying to breath as Sarah helped him up.

"Okay head in the game the General will be on soon," said Casey.

"No the General is already here," as a monitor came on, "and she's been waiting. She doesn't like waiting."

Chuck was about to make mention of the General's use of the first person plural or the royal 'we' but Sarah knew what Chuck was going to say and put her hand over his mouth.

"No," she whispered in his ear as she kissed him.

"May I begin," said the General.

"Yes ma'am, sorry," said Sarah.

"We've been told there's a RA-115 lost in LA." Chuck and Sarah both flashed. Chuck knew he had to do something or the General would realize that Sarah had flashed so he grabbed her and kissed her so she couldn't speak.

"Agent Bartowskis this is not the time," said the General now visible perturbed.

"Sorry, it's just been, well yes," said Chuck as he saw the look the General was giving him.

"Just go ahead and explain the weapon," she said.

"Yes, the RA-115 a SADM Special Atomic Demolition Munition also known as a suitcase nuke or portable implosion device built during the late sixties through the mid-eighties, weighs about fifty to sixty pounds it can be plug into an electrical circuit and it has a battery backup in case of a power outage. If the battery fails it is supposed to transmit a coded message via satellite directly to a GRU post at a Russian embassy or consulate. It is equipped with a mechanical detonator and it is usually deployed by a two man team."

What's the difference between this and the Frankenstein fusion bomb that you defused with fruit juice," asked Casey.

"Implosion verse fusion," said Sarah. "This bomb has a bridgewire detonator which is a series of mini charges arranged at specific locations around a plutonium center. The charges explode compressing the plutonium causing a nuclear change reaction similar to Hiroshima and Nagasaki. A five kilo ton yield would devastate a one and a quarter mile area."

"Thank you Agent Bartowski, S. I see you're up on your portable nuclear devices," said the General.

"But General this is old technology the fusion bomb is more deadly and would be frankly more bang for the buck," said Chuck trying to divert the General's attention from Sarah's extensive and all too detailed knowledge of the bomb.

"Chuck the information that I'm about to tell you cannot leave Castle. This information comes from your friend Chuck, Stefan Metrohken."

"Well I know him but I wouldn't say a friend. He works for the SVR, S Directorate to be specific."

"Commie," grunted Casey.

"Ex-commie," said Chuck.

"Whatever, he told us that a group of illegals," said the General.

"Probably two considering the bomb," said Chuck interrupting the General again.

"May I finish? You know I have other things to do than stay on the line with you especially now thanks to you Chuck."

"Sorry, please continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying your acquaintance informed us that two illegals planted a bomb in Topanga State Park sometime in the early eighties."

Both Chuck and Sarah looked at Casey.

"What do I have a spot on my shirt or something? Why are you two looking at me like that? What's going on that I don't know?"

"Colonel, they're looking at you for your reaction? You don't know who lived in that area in the early eighties?"

"In the early to mid-eighties I was in the Marine Corps making rank. I really didn't have much time for anything else."

"Does San Onofre Drive, Pacific Palisades ring a bell," said Chuck.

"The Gipper!"

"I'm afraid so your mission is to find and recover that nuke. Chuck and Sarah your cover will be as two campers."

"Good I have my father's old camper that we can use as a base. It's already outfitted as a mobile base from his days as Orion."

"Colonel you've been secured a job as a Park Ranger. You will report in tomorrow morning to the Trippet Ranch for indoctrination. I hope you know how to ride a horse."

"No problem General, I rode Camels in the desert when they spit at me I spit back. Horses will be a piece of cake."

"I don't know why but I believe him," said Chuck.

"Knowing Casey, I'd have to agree," said Sarah.

"You may want to take your Wooly friend and Agent McHugh with you too. The park is over 10,000 acres and we don't know where the bomb could be. I have tried to use satellite imaging even IR scans but nothing. So you'll need to use all the manpower available. Agent McHugh is going to waste as a babysitter and this would be a good opportunity for her to get some field work under her belt."

"Well, Agent McHugh has been invaluable these days," said Sarah looking at Casey. "I wouldn't have been able to go on mission without her and she has been working on her quals although it may seem that all she's been doing is babysitting."

"Right," said Chuck, "her cover is as our babysitter and obviously if you think that's all she's been doing then she's been doing an excellent job of keeping her cover. Wouldn't you agree Sarah?"

"Yes, exactly, she's got her cover down so well that she could fool anyone."

"Colonel is there a problem I don't know about?"

"No General everything is fine."

"Good, it's about time that the training wheels come off and we see if she's ready for the spy world. I realize Colonel she's your daughter but it's better like this. Agent McHugh and Agent Grimes can assume the cover of hikers. Mary and Emma can take care of the baby. Beckman out."

"Roger out," said Casey.

"Big guy what are you going to do?" said Chuck. "Kathleen is going to kill you if she finds out."

"Chuck's right," said Sarah, "and you know she will find out sooner or later."

"I know and if anything happens to her Kathleen will blame me. I'll blame me too. This is all my fault because of a decision I made in 1989."

"Well this really isn't that bad a mission if you don't think about the bomb," said Chuck. "I mean okay so we're going out camping and part of the mission is to recover a missing suitcase. This is all they need to know so if it gets back to Kathleen it really was just a day in the park."

"That's true," said Sarah, "when we find it then Chuck or I will render the nuke harmless."

"No wait a minute it's not a 'Chuck or I', I'm the one that's going to render the bomb harmless. I'd prefer if you were outside the mile and half radius."

"Sweetie you and I have the same program, I am more than capable of working on the bomb."

"Love, in theory yes, but don't forget I'm the one that defused a nuclear bomb with fruit juice so I think I have experience."

"Dear that may be true but if I never get an opportunity to try then how am I supposed to know when I need to."

"Love, we're talking about a nuclear bomb there is no try here, either you can or you can't and may I remind you that Casey's two screw up Greta's, Rick and Vicky, couldn't do it and they had the same intersect that we have. No offense, Casey."

"None taken, but I think you both need to put a sock in it and let's get organized. You two are arguing over something we haven't even found yet. Alex and Morgan are back. I'm going up and talk to them I'll be right back."

"Casey, don't tell Morgan there are snakes or he won't want to come. He had a bad experience at summer camp one year."

"It's not a question of want but a question of orders," said Casey as he disappeared above. Chuck got up and went to the armory then came back through carrying two Kevlar vests.

"Where are you going with those," asked Sarah.

"Out to the car, I thought you might have changed your mind about the Waldron," said Chuck as Sarah walked over to him then circled from behind and slipped her hand inside his shirt then kissed him on the neck.

"You know we might have a difference of opinion but some things we always agree on."

"I don't want to sound rude but you're talking about sex, right?" He turned around to kiss her letting the vests drop to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah drove to the Waldron in his Aston Martin. Chuck walked round and opened Sarah's door then offered her his arm to help her out. He was dressed in his Tux with bow tie. Sarah joked with him that men had it easy for evening attire but as Chuck pointed out women have more options and the one she chose was a killer. She wore a long blue dress with a sequin sash and deep V in both front as well as in the back that showed enough to make Chuck the envy of every man and their wives jealous. Arm in arm Chuck and Sarah walked into the foyer where a number of hotel guests were milling around.

"Do you think it looks bad that we don't have any luggage," said Chuck as he noticed other guests standing at the reception desk.

"I guess people could be thinking that we are having an affair, a moonlight tryst at the Waldron."

"I'd like that as long as the affair was with you," he said as he took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Why Mr. Bartowski, what kind of girl do you think I'm?"

"I don't know but I'd like to find out," he said as he kissed her.

"Let's go to the bar and have a drink first that way we can let the crowd at reception thin out and we can talk."

"If you want I can check us in while you wait at the bar that is if there isn't something you want to talk about that's urgent." Chuck said then he searched her eye. "Is there something you want to talk about? Of course there is."

"It's nothing major, well you could see it that way but really I don't see it as being anything big but we do need to talk about it."

Chuck held Sarah by the hand and led her into the bar. Inside was dark, soft music was being played in the background as they took a seat in a corner booth and as they sat down Chuck leaned over and kissed Sarah but before he could speak a cocktail waitress appeared.

"Sorry, I can come back," said the embarrassed waitress.

"No," said Sarah, "you can take our order I'm just not sure what I want. What do you want, Sweetie?"

"I'll have a Campari Soda with a twist of blood orange if you have it."

"That sounds good I'll take one too." Chuck and Sarah waited until the waitress left before starting.

"So what do you want to talk about? I know I kind of overreacted in Castle about the defusing thing and I'm sorry. You're every bit as capable as I am. I don't want you to think that I believe my intersect is better than yours when it's not or just because I've lived with it longer that I've let it go to my head."

"No, I understand and you're right. You resolved a very bad situation with a possible disastrous ending where the other two couldn't and that's probably because you have good intuition and insight not just because of the computer in your head. No that's not what I want to talk about. It's just well I thought I picked up on something between the lines, something that you and Beckman pussy footed around. Did something else happen in Russia that we don't know about?"

"You can't tell Casey this or he'll go through the ceiling but Anatoly asked me to stay in Russia."

"What do you mean stay? To defect?"

"Yes, he offered me my own directorate if I rode the sub back."

"Chuck!"

"I didn't even consider it. I couldn't. First I'm not a traitor and second I love you too much. Defecting when I have you and Sam waiting for me wasn't even an option even if he told me what I'd be facing when I returned."

"You knew before I called you! Why didn't you call me? I would've-"

"You would've what? Stormed Supermax like you guys were planning to do? And Sam what would've happened to her? Best case scenario we all would have to hide out for the rest of our lives, fugitives from the law."

"Sweetie, that was my childhood."

"I know and how much did you like it? Then there's a worst case, which would have been you all getting killed or arrested. Then what would've happened to Sam, social services? No, calling you and ruining both your worlds wasn't an option either. I couldn't cause you suffering. I couldn't do it even if it meant that I had to suffer the humiliation of being arrested. If they sent me to Supermax at least I would've known you two were safe."

"And what about out deal no lies, no secrets, wasn't this a secret?"

"In all honesty I wasn't thinking about our promise then I was thinking about what would cause you the least about of pain."

"This congressman? What did you do?"

"You mean the one on the CIA oversight commission."

"Oh, crap that's why Beckman's in charge now."

"Well yes, but I really didn't mean to get the Director fired although he deserved it. What comes to mind when I say black flag?"

"Enemy ships that use flags from friendly countries to infiltrate battle lines or escape capture." Chuck went on to explain what he was able to do with the two hacks through the on board Wi-Fi of the Congressman's jet.

"The first hack took us off the congressman's radar the second was the most difficult because it required us to remain relatively close for an extended period of time." Chuck explained using his hands to illustrate the position of the two jets. "I changed the transponder interrogation mode on his jet to match my signal then I turned mine off and by hanging under and behind our two blips on ground radar became one. Even if time to time we came out of his shadow the radar operator would've read it as an echo."

"I can see why Beckman wants this in a report for Air Force brass to read. If the Director was relieved I don't think this congressman take took kindly the incident."

"Especially being force down at a black ops site he didn't know anything about. But I had to do something after hearing your voice. I knew you were suffering and in pain. I never want to make you cry and to hear you like that, well something had to be done," Chuck said as he took Sarah's hand but she pulled away.

"How could you tell me to do nothing? You knew I couldn't but you wanted me to promise. Sweetie, as much as you knew you had to do something so did I."

"But you had Sam to think about."

"You can't keep doing that to me. You can't keep waving our daughter in front of me as if I'm supposed to suddenly calm down and be rational. I simply can't I'm not wired like that. Sweetie, your mother might have done that to your father, to get him to look out after Ellie and you but look how that turned out."

"You're right and I'm sorry even if sorry is such a cheap band aid. I'm going to kiss you now."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"So shut up and kiss me." They were kissing when both their phones rang.

"It's Mary," said Chuck looking at the name on the display.

"I've got Emma." They looked at each other then answered.

"Hi, Mom, Sarah's here with me but she's on her phone with Emma. What!" Chuck looked over at Sarah and judging from her face she had just received the same information. "We'll be right there. Don't worry we're on our way," Chuck said as he hung up. He grabbed his wallet and threw money on the table. "We need to go right now."

"Emma told me they're at the ER at Westside Medical."

"Mary told me the same," Chuck said as they made their way back through the hotel lobby. "No, no, not now," said Chuck as he braced himself against a column.

"Chuck, are you flashing," asked Sarah as she looked around then she started flashing too. '_Pierre Melville, French radical turned terrorist flashed in front of her with a mug shot along with several dossiers, Brise de Mer, Unione Corse, FLNC along with an alphabet soup list of other terrorist organizations leading up to Front De Liberération du Québec (FLQ) wanted for bombings kidnappings and murder by The Canadian Security Intelligence Service and the Direction Géneréale de la Sécurité Extérieure (DGSE) the French Secret Service.' _

Sarah reached for the Smith and Wesson in her bag but Chuck stopped her hand. He too was feeling the room spin but he knew he had control it to stop her. So he propped himself up with his back to the wall like this he could use both his arms. Then with one hand he kept her from pulling out her weapon then with the other he circled behind her waist and pulled her into him tight so he could kiss her until the flash passed.

Acting like he was clearing his throat the hotel manager came up behind them. "Excuse me," he said.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" asked Chuck realizing what was about to happen.

"If you don't mind this is a family hotel. If you wish to continue you may wish to retire to your room."

"Come Love," said Chuck as he led Sarah out by the hand, "we're disrupting the peace." Peace, thought Chuck and the more he thought about what the manager had said the angrier he got. "What nerve," said Chuck as he tossed his keys to Sarah. "It was just one little kiss. Okay so I, we got a little carried away but telling us to calm down is like the pot calling the kettle black in a hotel known for hosting trysts and affairs. I ought to give that guy a piece of my mind."

"Sweetie, I love your chivalry but the others don't make out in the lobby," said Sarah. "I wonder why Pierre Melville was there."

"Making out, it sounds like we're back in high school not that I did any real making out and poor Morgan was even worse off," said Chuck. "Oh right Melville, I wonder why he's not in prison but we won't get any answer to that until after we get done with the hospital. Did Emma tell you how and what she put in her mouth?"

"No just that she choked on something and they ran her to the ER."

"That's what Mary told me too."

They raced across town then back on the loop before taking their exit and pulling up in the hospital parking lot. It was dark as they cross to the ER, flashing blue lights were a dead giveaway if not for the large sign outside Hospital Emergency Room in red and white. Walking up the doors opened automatically. They were hit by a cold blast from air conditioning way too high and the smell of medicine.

"Here take my jacket," said Chuck seeing Sarah shiver.

"Thanks but won't you be cold?"

"Don't worry about me just take it. There they are," said Chuck as they cross the room to where Emma, Molly and Mary sat with Sam.

Aren't you two a little over dressed for here," said a nurse before they could ask anything. "The doctor wants to talk to you two."

"Is Sam, I mean our baby okay," asked Chuck.

"The doctor will explain all that to you, please follow me."

Chuck and Sarah looked at Emma and Mary who just shrugged their shoulders and looked as puzzled as they did. They walked back, passed a group of gurneys and stretchers to a small room in the back that was the duty doctor's office. The nurse knocked on the door then stuck her head in.

"Doctor McCoy the Bartowskis are here to see you."

"Thank you have them come in and can you bring me some of those brochures I'll need one with them," he said.

"The doctor will see you," the nurse said. Chuck wanted to say he heard but Sarah gave him a look that said keep quiet.

"Evening, Doctor McCoy, I'm the doctor on call tonight," he said looking them up and down. Chuck could feel them being scrutinized.

"You're Ellie's brother, aren't you?"

"Yes, you know my sister?""

"We interned together and she's the only reason I didn't turn this over to social services."

"What! What are you talking about?" said Sarah as the gloves came off.

"How can you allow a seven month old to crawl around where you have things like this floating around," said the Doctor as he held out a micro SD Flash drive. "I understand from your mother that you work with computers. You realize how easy it is for a baby to grab something they're not supposed to and shove it in their mouth. The nurse will give you a brochure on how to child proof your house. I'm not accusing you of neglect," he said as he looked them over again in their evening attire. "But going out and having fun now that you have a child needs to be cut back."

Chuck saw Sarah futzing around with her bag and wondered if the good doctor was about to get a bullet in the head so he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers on the bag.

"Well, if you know my sister then you know me and this was just some sort of accident. We left our daughter with her two grandmothers but I can assure you we also have an au pair that is exceptional just that this evening she had the night off and we had a dinner engagement. Looking back now it would've been better if we had cancelled but you can understand the necessities of work. I can assure you in the future we'll make different arrangements."

"Good that's what I wanted to hear," said the doctor as the nurse brought in the pamphlets giving them a copy.

"Doctor McCoy, can I have that drive. You know it could be something important for work."

"Sure, here you go," said the doctor as he handed him the phlegm covered drive in his hand. Chuck transferred it into a handkerchief then put it in his pocket

"Thanks again," said Chuck as he offered the doctor his goo covered palm.

"You're welcome but I'll wait until you wash that hand," said McCoy as they all laughed. "Remember I don't want to see Sam in here again for something like this. Let's wait for soccer practice or little league."

"Come on," said Sarah, "I want to know what happened." Chuck wanted to slow Sarah up but she went straight to the grandmas.

"I know that look and before you start it wasn't anyone's fault," said Mary. "The four of us were playing together in the middle of the floor. Molly and Sam were playing with their Matushka dolls and then Sam started to gag."

"That's right," said Emma, "then I panicked and we all came here to the Emergency Room. Then Nurse Ratchet lit into us accusing us of neglect. Can you believe the nerve of her?"

"Who told her that I worked on computers?"

"It was on the form we had to fill out when we brought Sam in, why?"

"The doctor found this in Sam's throat," said Chuck as he showed them the micro SD drive."

"Where did that come from," asked Mary.

"I never saw it before," said Emma. Sarah noticed Molly was silent and kept looking down at her feet shifting back and forth like she was nervous.

"Molly dear do you know something," asked Sarah gently. Molly began to cry uncontrollably. "Shush," said Sarah as she took her up. Chuck came close and laid he hand on Molly's head and stroked it.

"Molly dear you can tell us, its okay," said Chuck. Slowly Molly spoke through her tears.

"I'm sorry it's all my fault. We were playing on the floor then I noticed that in the last doll that Sam had was something taped inside. I pulled the tape loose and she grabbed it then before I could stop her she put it in her mouth. It's my fault."

"No, it's not," said Sarah as she hugged Molly tight. "You couldn't have known that Sam was going to grab it and put it in her mouth. One of us should've looked inside before she started playing with it to make sure there was nothing she could swallow. So Miss get that idea out of your head, alright? You're still Sam's aunt and we've got a job this week. Chuck is going to buy some child safety latches and we're going to Sam proof our apartment together, okay?" Molly nodded her head on Sarah's now wet shoulder.

"Hey, is everyone oaky," asked Casey as he came running in. "I pinged your phones and saw everyone was at the hospital."

"Just a little scare that's all," said Chuck. "How did you all get here?"

"We took a taxi."

"Why didn't one of you come over and get me," asked Casey.

"I guess we panicked," said Mary. "What can I say when it's your own it's different than a stranger."

"I'll give everyone a ride home," said Casey. "You've got that two-seater. I saw it out in the parking lot."

"Thanks Casey," said Chuck. Sarah, Casey can I talk with you two for a second. Sorry Molly but can I borrow your sister?"

"Only because it's you," she said. Chuck kissed her on the forehead. He was happy to see her smile again.

"Casey, Sam swallowed this. I'll explain later," said Chuck as she showed him the micro SD drive. "The problem is this wasn't inside that Matuska doll when I bought it. I had the shop assistant open them all the way for us before I bought them and the only time they were out of my sight was when I was with Anatoly."

"Sweetie, what are you saying? Anatoly put that inside the doll for you?"

"It makes sense. This could be the same information that Stefan gave Beckman or it could be additional information that the SVR didn't want to give out. Either way we won't know until I can get this back to Castle and see if it needs to be decrypted."

"A bit of other information we saw Pierre Melville tonight at the Waldron."

"Let's do this," said Casey. "I'll run the ladies back to Echo Park. You and Chuck go to Castle then after I drop them off I'll come to Castle then you and I can go pick up Melville for a little chat while Chuck deciphers the drive."

"I don't know if I like this plan," said Chuck. "It's not much better than stay in the car."

"Chuck," said Casey smiling as he smacked him on the cheek, "is stay in hole better?"

"Don't worry Sweetie," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Yuck, is there a doctor in the house I think I'm going to be sick."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Own Chuck

The whole drive to Castle from the hospital Sarah sat quietly without uttering almost a word. Chuck tried to engage her in conversation but it seemed as if she were miles away. Sometimes she would answer but with a marked delay and sometimes not at all. He started to worry about her thinking that her intersect might be failing so he kept glancing over at her as she sat eyes fixed looking out the windshield but she seemed to be more staring at her own reflection than on any one point outside. Finally when they pulled into the parking lot Chuck had to know what was going on inside her head.

"Sarah, tell me what's wrong," Chuck said, "I can tell something is bothering you. I could tell from the time we left the hospital, please tell me."

"Nothing really," she said. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"I'm not letting you off that easy. There's something else or do I have to remind you of our promise? I can't help you if you don't talk me."

"Sweetie, I don't know if there's a fix for me. Why am I here? I mean I know why I'm here but well why am I here and not at home where I belong with our daughter?"

"I know you're worried about Sam so am I but we have this mission to do. That nuke endangers a lot of people and their daughters. Don't you remember telling me that when I was worried about befriending Adam, Anna's boyfriend and betraying Morgan's friendship?"

"Yes, but this was different I'm Sam's mother I should be with her not here. Chuck I've been at this for so long maybe too long. What kind of mother am I that I choose my mission over my own baby?"

"Love, you're proving to Sam that you love her and that you're willing to sacrifice to protect her and the people you love."

"But don't you see, I don't want to have Sam hate me the way you hate your mother."

"I don't hate her. There are times when I don't understand her but things are better both for Ellie and myself now that we know why she left but I don't hate her. Love, you'll never be like my mother."

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I can because I won't let you. We're in this all the way, together you and me and I'm not going to let you go out on any mission like the one my father let my mother go on."

"But why am I here? I should be home not going off with Casey to track down some bad guy. What will she think if something happens to me? The night she had to go to the hospital I choose to go off on a mission instead of being with her and never came back? Don't you see how that looks like? It looks like I don't care about her."

"Yes, I mean no, what I mean is nothing's going to happen. Sam is home with Emma, Mary and her Aunt and is as safe as she'd be if you and I were there. Sure I want to be there with her too but I've got this stupid card to decipher and talking about dislikes. I don't like the fact that you and Casey are going to the Waldron without me while I'm stuck here, but I can't do anything about it. What I'm saying is that we should concentrate on things we have power to control and let alone those we don't."

"Wow, that's quite a speech for this late in the evening. Thank you," Sarah said.

"What can I say I'm an articulate schnook or I've been told but thanks for what?"

"Thanks for listening to my rant."

"What are partners for if not to listen, but we need to hurry Casey will be heading back soon. By now he should've dropped the ladies off at home."

Chuck and Sarah crossed the parking lot still dressed for their evening out but when they reached the Buy More. They found the store alarm had been deactivated and there seemed to be activity inside. Sarah pulled her pistol from her purse and they slowly entered together.

"See this is why you need to carry protection," said Sarah and Chuck gave her a look back. "Not that kind, come on."

"Well I was prepared of a different kind of mission this evening," said Chuck as the automatic doors opened making a swooshing noise as they parted. It was hot and muggy outside and the cool air from inside felt good as it hit them.

"Shush, listen someone's here," said Sarah as she motioned Chuck to get down and slowly they weaved their way down the aisles clearing the main floor room.

"Over there," whispered Chuck, "Home theatre."

"Get ready to flash," whispered Sarah as she held her Smith and Wesson at the ready. "On my count, ready-"

"Wait," said Chuck, "Morgan and Alex, they're inside."

"What are they doing her?" Sarah said as she put away her pistol.

"I don't know, I thought they were out on a date?"

"So did I," she said and as they spoke in a low voice, the voices inside grew louder.

"Morgan, what are we doing here?" They heard Alex say. "I thought you were going to take me out on a date? Didn't you mention some French place?"

"Rick's, I got a copy of Casablanca and I thought we could eat gourmet popcorn and watch it together."

"Oh Morgan"

"Oh yes I'm excited too. Look it's got Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, and Claude Rains. Play it again Sam-"

"Yeah, play it again, don't you remember we watched it last week and the week before. Soon I'll be quoting from it. I told you I liked Audrey Hepburn so why can't we watch Roman Holidays or something else with her in it?"

"Here's to you kid."

"And here's to you, I'm leaving. Dad wanted to talk with me before he talks to Mom but I told him I couldn't because I was going out to dinner with you. Dinner, a meal people eat that is usually more than some over buttered popcorn and a grape soda."

"But you could've cancelled, I wouldn't have cared."

"Morgan that's the problem you should care and now we're here. I need to go before I say something I shouldn't."

"Come on Alex if only you had said something I would've done something else, really I would."

"That's the problem Morgan I shouldn't have to, you should know."

"I'm not a mind reader. If you don't say anything then I assume-"

"That's the problem you assume. Chuck isn't a mind reader either but he takes care of Sarah's needs without her having to ask or worse beg."

Chuck looked back at Sarah and she looked at him. "Oh my God, we need to get out of here," said Chuck.

"Yes, and right now let's retreat to Orange, orange and regroup. We can get into Castle from there."

"Good idea."

They quickly but silently made their way to the doors and had just gotten out when they saw Alex leave the home entertainment center in a huff teary eyed.

"What are we going to do, we'll never make Orange, orange," said Sarah.

"I've got an idea quick the car, you stand over there," he said as he position her on the driver's side, "I'll stand here now open the doors. Ready?" and Sarah nodded. They had just opened the car doors when Alex walked out.

"Hey Alex, funny meeting you here," Chuck said as he slammed his door.

"Yes, I thought you and Morgan were supposed to be out," said Sarah as she closed her door and smiled at Chuck. Her look said, 'great plan.'

"You two just got here?" Alex asked thinking they had just arrived. "What did you forget something? Sarah that's a lovely dress too good for the Buy More Home Entertainment Center"

"What? Oh, thanks, you know we were going out, and well things happened and our plans got changed. Anyway why aren't you with Morgan?"

"I'd like not to talk about it but I guess you'll find out sooner or later we had a fight. Morgan's inside watching his stupid movie and I'm going home. Dad told me, we're going on mission tomorrow so I'm turning in early," Alex said then she mumbled, "just earlier than I thought."

"Alex do you want to talk," asked Chuck.

"Chuck, thanks but I can't talk to you about Morgan. He's your best friend and whatever is going on between us is just that between us. Please don't take this the wrong way, I appreciate your asking but this is something that we have to work out."

"Alex if there's anything you need remember you're still my trainee and I'm your handler."

"Thanks but it's pretty much the same I can't tell you not to tell Chuck. I can't and I won't."

"Then let's do this," said Chuck trying to negotiate a way out. "Sarah I'm telling you here in front of Alex if you two want to talk about Morgan it's okay by me. You don't have to tell me anything and I don't want to know anything. Alex can decide what I need to know and if there's a question then I'll trust both of yours discretion."

"Okay then maybe tomorrow but right now I need to go I called Mom and she's supposed to be meeting me here."

Chuck and Sarah waited with Alex until Kathleen showed up and took Alex away. Kathleen was leaving when Casey pulled into the parking lot.

"Wasn't that Kat," asked Casey as he got out of his car.

"Yeah, she came to pick up Alex."

"Where's the troll? Did he do something to my little girl? I'll kill him. Bartowski, the two of you, don't tell me to calm down."

"Listen John, I'm sure it was just a little misunderstanding. Nothing happened Morgan was just a little, what would you say, Sweetie?"

"What? You're asking me? Of course you're asking me, what was I thinking. Well, I would say maybe a little obtuse. Yeah that would sum it up in one word."

"Yes, that's the word," said Sarah.

"Where's the dead man walking? I'll have a little chat with him and see if I can un-obtuse him."

"Casey, you could accidently kill Morgan and besides remember we need him for tomorrow's mission and he'll need to be able to walk and possess all his limbs for the park."

"Parks can be dangerous places; you never know what wild animal can get you, like big foot. My big foot and I'll tell you where-"

"John, let's go to the Waldron and get Melville," said Sarah.

"Yeah, I feel like shooting someone," said Casey.

"There you go Big Guy, head in the mission," said Chuck.

"Try to get Morgan out of here before Casey gets back," whispered Sarah.

"Tell Boo-boo that Ranger Smith will be watching."

Chuck kissed Sarah. They knew Casey was really mad because he didn't make any comments. Chuck watched from the parking lot until the Crown Vic disappeared into the night before going back in the Buy More to talk to Morgan and to start decrypting the drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Waldron in Melville's Room, three men and a woman were standing close to the balcony. The discussion was heated as they went over the evening's mishap and mission complications.

"Pierre, I didn't want to bring you here to begin with," said the woman. "I knew it was a risk and that you'd blow it."

"Come on, how was I supposed to know those two turncoat CIA agents would be here in my hotel. It was just some bad luck that's all. It could've happened to anyone."

"It didn't happen to anyone it happened to you."

"Come on Boss Pierre has been loyal to the cause. Besides, we need him and his contacts."

"That's the only reason Pierre you don't have a bullet in the head," said the woman.

"Come on Rose darling, you know you don't want to kill me. I'm too valuable to you and in more ways than one," he said as he came close to her but she pushed him away.

"Don't flatter yourself I'm going. Pepe and Marcus will help get you out of here. I want this room wiped down and everyone out in less than half an hour. Pepe, can I see you out in the hall. Marcus, you and Pierre get to work." Pierre began throwing things in a suitcase as Marcus began wiping down. Pepe and Rose stepped out in the hallway and closed the door.

"Yes Boss, what is it?"

"Pepe, Pierre over estimates our need for him. If those agents recognized him they might try to come back for him. If that happens he can't be taken, he knows too much. I'm leaving three more guys out front until you all get clear."

"You can rely on me."

"I know I can. Give this to Pierre for me," she said as she handed him a white rose. "Tell him I want him to wear it on his lapel." Pepe took the rose and went back inside to make sure everything was going as planned.

"Here the boss wants you to wear this," said Pepe. Pierre took it then smiled after smelling it.

"I never knew she liked me so much," he said as he trimmed it then put it on his lapel. Outside Rosa was in the elevator going down as soon as the doors closed she touched her ear piece and talked into her radio.

"The mark has the flower. If anything happens I want you to take him out," she told her sniper in the parking garage across the street. She smiled as the doors opened to the foyer, just a little added protection, she told herself as she got out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Sarah were making their way down to the Waldron, Casey began to loosen his grip on the steering wheel as he began to calm down over the Morgan incident. He glanced over at Sarah and cleared his voice.

"That's a nice dress you have on this evening too bad your plans got scrubbed."

"Thanks, you know as well as I do that thing happen especially for people like us. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well you two should try it again, I mean get away. Maybe after all this is over you two should think about going somewhere."

"Not really practical with Sam but thanks. Maybe Chuck and I could do a lazy weekend were we do nothing."

"That sounds like a plan. Hey, I want to say thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For having Molly draw that picture for me it was really and don't laugh, sweet."

"Don't thank me that was all Molly's doing. Casey I don't know if you realize it but you're not just my partner or a member of our team. John, you're every bit apart of this family as I am."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Wow, I hadn't thought of it like that. I mean I never thought it possible when Alex Colburn died I thought all that the wife, the kids going and the Little League practice and the minivan and the Costco runs on the weekend the whole American Dream died too. We do what we do, so all those other slobs out there can have it."

"John, it doesn't have to be that way is all I'm saying. Maybe with Molly and the rest of us you can have another chance. Especially now that you have Alex in your life you know it's not an accident that Molly drew you close to Alex."

"I don't know."

"Just tell me you'll think about it."

"We're here, head in the game," said Casey as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Casey and Sarah made their way into the hotel foyer.

"Wait here I'll get a room that way we can tap into the hotels internal feed and hack their computer," said Casey.

"You're learning Chuck's language," she said as Casey grunted. He had just left when the same manager came up to Sarah.

"Listen I was nice before when I thought you were with your husband but this is not a place to do your kind of work. If you don't leave I going to have to call the police and I don't think you'd like that."

"Excuse me, what are you accusing me of?"

"Listen I really don't care how you make your living but this hotel has a certain reputation to maintain and I've been hired to make sure certain standards are maintained."

Casey had the key card in hand and was walking back when he saw a fast left jab to the nose and right cross to the jaw. He moved quickly behind the manager to keep him from dropping to the floor.

"Hey there buddy you should stay away from the bar during happy hour," said Casey loud enough so everyone could hear. "Sarah, I suppose you don't mind explaining," he said in a whisper. Sarah told Casey about their previous run in and what the man had accused her of then that he was going to call the police. "Well you really can't blame him," said Casey. "I mean from the outside you have to admit that you were here in less than an hour with two men." said Casey as they got the man into the elevator and took him to their room. "A little X13 gas and tomorrow he won't remember anything."

"Christ Casey what's going to happen when Sam gets older and is in school. Her friends are going to tell her that they saw her mother out with other men."

"Yes it could be a little awkward but I think more so for Chuck."

"What? The neighbors of members of the PTA will tell him his wife, is well we know what they could say."

"Harper Valley, no I was thinking about well you're young now and objectively hot but what's going to happen in ten or fifteen years or when Chuck's my age he'll be sent out with some young agent from the Company's Fall Hotness Catalogue who will have to pass off as his mistress. Then add the Sam scenario along with the neighbors and the PTA to that and what have you got?"

"That is if we don't tell her what we do, I don't see any other option then being honest with her."

"Yeah your no lies, no secrets, I don't know. You two will have to ask yourselves is it the right thing to do? But it would make for some interesting finger paintings, a visit from social services and may be some therapy to boot."

"I don't know that's where she's going to need an uncle and I'm not talking about Captain Awesome."

"You're starting to sound like Chuck over thinking everything. Let's find Melville and get out of here," said Casey as he took out a computer with pre-written programs on a Linux directory all laid out for them by Chuck. The hack went off without a hitch and soon they were in the hotel's computer and internal video feeds.

"I'm just starting to see things from Chuck's perspective is all and he's not wrong. Maybe we should get out."

"You and I know that's not possible."

"I know Chuck had to make a deal with the devil for me."

"So all this talk is just exhausting and useless, here I've got something room 622. It's registered to a C. Ahab but there's no record of his existing and get this, the cameras are out on that floor." 

"Jill's old room."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, what was the name again C. Ahab. Ahab was the name of the sea captain in Herman Melville's Moby Dick."

"Sounds like our man," said Casey as he upholstered his Sig and took the safety off. "I say let's go fishing."

Sarah and Casey took the elevator to the sixth floor and had just gotten off when two men stepped out. Sarah flashed. She drew her gun and Casey raised his.

"They're here Marcus," yelled Melville as he recognized Sarah and drew his weapon. Marcus pulled his piece as Melville stepped behind him letting him take the first rounds then tried to return fire.

"It's over Pierre. Your man is dead, lay the gun down slowly or join him," yelled Sarah. Melville he saw that the situation was hopeless

"Okay I surrender," he said and laid his weapon on the floor.

"Coward," mumbled Pepe watching everything from the stairwell. "Hey Boss we have a situation," he radioed in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat in Castle with Morgan decrypting the flash drive using an algorithm that he had written specifically for code cracking based on the peculiarly of language characteristics. However, what made the sequencing more difficult was that he didn't know if the target language was English or Russian so he had to run both languages which made his work tedious and sometimes self-cancelling.

"Chuck what am I doing wrong? There must be something I'm doing wrong how do you deal with Sarah."

"Listen little Buddy I'm kind of busy here."

"You're too busy to help your best friend who's dying here. Come on Chuck I need your help."

"Okay but remember you asked. First I don't deal with Sarah I just do. I put her first and then everything else just falls into place. It's that simple just like breathing."

"Okay then, I want to learn from you I told you what happened. What would you have done differently? What would you have done if it you were me and Sarah was Alex?"

"First I wouldn't have been in your situation," said Chuck as he checked the monitors watching the data flow glancing over at Morgan and saw he was visibly upset, "Morgan, would it hurt to watch an Audrey Hepburn movie every now and then? Besides I thought 'Roman Holidays' was your favorite sick say movie?"

"It is but this is about more than a movie. If I give in on this what will happen in the future when it's something more important then what do I do? I don't want to say anything but Sarah's got you wrapped around her finger."

"Morgan, what are you talking about? I don't always give in, if we disagree we talk it over then come up with a solution together. Morgan, the important word there is 'together'."

"How many times after these big discussions does she give in to you? I can tell you how often never."

"Just because I can't think of any doesn't mean anything. We come to the decision together and that's what matters. Morgan a relationship isn't about getting what you want at the expense of your partner. It's about two people loving each other and caring for each other. If you care you'll want your partner to be happy even if that means sometimes you're not. Besides Morgan we're talking about you and Alex not Sarah and me."

"What are you saying I should do just give in all the time?"

"Morgan talking like that just shows you're not ready to be having this conversation yet." Chuck wanted to say mature enough but why kick a man already down. "Hold up Morgan I'm in, the computer has finished," said Chuck as he flashed.

"What's it say," said Morgan looking at the monitor but the words were written in Russian. "What is it a new recipe for Borsch? I don't know how people can eat beets and then to make a cold soup with it as Casey would say 'yuck'.

"Morgan quiet! Crap, I know why Melville's in town," Chuck said as he tried to get Casey and Sarah on the comms but nothing.

"What's the matter?" asked Morgan.

"Their comms are being jammed. Morgan, I've got to get down to Waldron fast."

"Chuck you aren't? You know Sarah and your Mrs. B won't like it."

"Yes, Little Buddy it's time to break out the Nighthawk. And see I don't always give in."

"Chuck," Morgan said as he saluted him, "The man...the machine...the NightHawk_._" Morgan watched Chuck disappear into the night then he pulled out his phone and called Mary.

"Mrs. B. this is Morgan, Chuck asked me to call you and tell you there's a situation. … If you turn on your radio you'll be able to talk with him. He just left on the nighthawk. … I'm sure he's driving safe, no I can't lie Sarah and Casey are in trouble and he went to help them. … Mrs. B., Mrs. B." but Mary had hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey dragged Marcus' body back into Melville's room while Sarah covered Pierre. Then they took Melville down the elevator and through the lobby out into the parking lot towards Casey's Crown Vic. Pepe had radioed ahead to the men out front to be waiting. Rose activated a local jamming device from their van that blocked all communications so there would be no way to call for help.

"Okay boys I want them all dead," Rose told to her men. "Pierre can't be taken under any circumstances, does everyone understand?"

"Roger that Boss," said Pepe for the men.

Rose changed frequencies, "be ready up there I want Pierre dead and if you can take out the agents with him the better but Pierre can't leave up right."

"Roger that."

Sarah and Casey were about to clear the foyer when Casey stopped.

"What's the matter John?"

"This is a little too easy, don't you think? We went up nabbed him and now we just walk out like that. He had his bags packed and was ready to go."

"So if he was about to run. He recognized us the same way we recognized him but you're right there's something off."

"Well, we're not getting any answers here acting like a couple of nancys we need to get back to where we can all talk."

"I'm not going to say a word," said Pierre.

"That's what they all say," said Casey, "but in the end they all talk. I guess it's my persuasive personality. But please don't talk, I have some anger management issues I need to resolve."

"I'll call Chuck and tell him we're on our way back. Hey, I don't have reception."

"Me either," said Casey pulling out his phone and looking around the foyer other people were having the same problem.

"He's smirking," said Sarah. "He's a smirker, I hate smirkers."

They had just left the foyer and were out in the parking lot when Sarah notice the men coming towards them then she reached out for Casey to steady herself.

"What is it Sarah? Casey said as she put her hand on is shoulder. "Crap you just flashed." They both drew weapons and the men opened fire. Casey shoved Melville behind a car as a hail of bullets breezed by where he stood.

"Hey, kill them not me," he yelled.

"I guess they think you're a bit chatty and want to make sure you stay quiet."

"Casey, we can't stay here we're too exposed."

"I know but we can't go back into the hotel we'll never make it. The only thing we can do is to try to move between the cars and try to pick them off. You'd have a better chance if we separated. I'll keep Melville."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Think about Chuck and Sam just go that's an order."

"One I choose to ignore and I'm thinking about Chuck and Sam. How could I look them in the face knowing I abandoned you? No Uncle we're in this together." Casey grunted.

"Okay, then when I say move, we move. Move!" They kept down and ran behind two more vehicles through another volley of bullets.

"Shush," said Sarah as she bent down looking under the cars. She saw a set of feet from one of her pursuers and she shot once in the ankle then when he dropped another in the head. "One down," she said.

"Good, we need to save our ammo and only fire when we have a clear shot."

"Agreed," she said.

"So Pierre do you feel chatty yet? I could turn you over so you can experience a little friendly fire up close and personal," Casey said as he pretended to force Pierre up.

"Hold on, wait I'll tell you everything but first you've got to get me out of here."

"Nice flower," said Casey.

"If you had any culture you'd know this is a **Boutonnier****e."**

**"A what?"**

**"A lapel flower," said Sarah, "did your boss give you that?"**

**"Yes, this rose was a token of esteem," he said but as he was talking there was the sound of a distant shot. Both Casey and Sarah knew what it was but it was too late to get Melville down. He slumped over dead.**

**"He said rose, didn't he?" said Sarah as she rolled him over she pulled it off his lapel and looked at it then flashed. ****_A series of unsolved murders flashed in front of her all with the same flower found at the scene, Rosa Floribunda Iceberg. In each case an unknown contract killer code name: Iceberg was suspected. The rose was the perps trademark._**** Sarah told Casey what she saw. "You know what this means," she said as she held up the rose. "Melville was already marked for death before we got here."**

**"We are too if we can't get out of here. Try Chuck again." Sarah tried then shook her head. Things weren't looking good. They were low on ammo and running out of places to hide.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chuck was doing three hundred miles an hour as blew past a posted fifty-five sign. He had only one thing on his mind and that was Sarah. The documents that he read were secret communiques within the SVR that informed different directorates that their archives had been compromised. Former affiliated sister agencies were suspect and top of the list were former operatives that had infiltrated the FLQ specifically mention was Pierre Melville.**

**"Chuck, this is your mother speaker," radioed Mary.**

**"Evening Mom, I'm a little busy right now, but I'll need you to stand by fire controls soon."**

**"Yes, Charles but I have you on satellite and well you know you're driving awfully fast."**

**"How's Sam doing?" Chuck wanted to change the topic.**

**"She's fine Emma put her to sleep. Molly is sleeping in your bed we'll move her when you two get home. Right now Emma is sitting with me. She wants to know what's going on with her daughter," said Mary as Emma reached out for Mary's hand.**

**"I don't know. I can't raise her because something is jamming her comm signal. Use the satellite feed and give me a visual report?" There was a pause as Mary worked the controls typing in passwords and commands.**

**"Charles you need you need to hurry they're pinned down in the parking lot in front of the Waldron and it looks like a man they're with is down. Okay I see you."**

**"Mom, fifties activated feed me targets and positions. Let's light 'em up."**

**"You hear that," said Casey. "I'd know that motor anywhere."**

**"Yeah and I hate it when he does this." They got up only to have to dive back down as Chuck ripped through the lot strafing parked vehicles laying down cover fire. Car after car burst into flames under a hail of both armor piercing and explosive rounds. **

**"Chuck, Sarah and Casey are up ahead," said Mary.**

**"I got them," he said as he squealed into stop next to them and raise his visor, "I know I said nothing would happen, famous last words." He had just said when they heard the same sound they had heard before a distant gunshot. Chuck jerked back as they heard an audible thud from the impact. "Mom, I've got a sniper," he said after making a low moan.**

**"Roger, I'm using an IR scan. One second."**

**"Chuck!" yelled Sarah. Casey grabbed her to hold her down.**

**"Stay under cover! Mom anytime would be nice."**

**"Got it! This I'll teach you to shot at my son," said Mary as she raise the red toggle cover and threw the switch labelled fire. The Bike launched a missile that flew straight to the parking garage across the street followed by a blaze that engulfed an entire level. **

**"Retreat," yelled Rose in her radio. The assassins that were still alive beat feet and ran.**

**"Chuck, you're bleeding," said Sarah as she ran to help him off the bike and took off his helmet. **

**"It's nothing I threw on body armor before I left Castle. Here," said Chuck as he handed Sarah his ear piece. "Emma wants to talk to you."**

**"Mom, we're okay … Listen I can't talk I need to take care of Chuck." As she was talking with Emma there the sounds of sirens from fire engines and emergency response vehicles that were moving closer and closer to them.**

**"We need to get out of here," said Casey.**

**"Don't worry those are Beckman's people I had Morgan call her after I left."**

**"Let me look at nothing," said Sarah as she took off his vest and examined his wound. You're lucky the vest took most of the impact and caused the bullet to fragment. I can feel it so it should come out easy."**

**"Yeah, probably a .30-06 you're luck it wasn't a fifty caliber or we'd be looking for your arm to glue back on. How'd you know we needed help anyway?"**

**"I tried to call you to warn you about Melville that's when I discovered your comms where being jammed so I came."**

**"Couldn't you drive a car like normal people? You know how I feel about you on bikes, especially that bike," said Sarah then she caressed his face, "but thanks for coming."**

**"Always Love."**

**"Is someone injured?" asked a paramedic who came over with a med kit. **

**"Can you show me what you've got sterile in there?" Sarah said to the medic.**

**"Hey you're not thinking of removing the bullet here are you?"**

**"Don't you trust me," she said as she kissed him.**

**"Look at me," said Casey as me moved so Chuck couldn't see Sarah operate. "What did you mean by 'warn us about Melville'? What did you find out?"**

**"I decrypted the drive and on it were a series of internal communiques in the SVR that talk about a break in at one of their secure archives. Melville and the FLQ were prime suspects."**

**"The Front De Libération Du Québec," said Sarah, "now that's a group I haven't heard of in a while."**

**"You make terrorist groups sound so sexy," he said as he turned to kiss her.**

**"I can't yet," she said as she inserted twisters and pulled out a bullet fragment then she handed it to Casey who had an evidence bag open. "Okay now," she said as she kissed him. Let me dress your wound then let's go home."**

**"That might be a problem Molly's sleeping in our bed."**

**"No problem," said Casey as he handed Sarah the room card from the Waldron. "I'll take care of everything here and get the bike back to Castle. I'll even have the bearded buffoon drop off a car here for you and leave the keys at the front desk along with a change of clothes. **

**"I'm sorry Love," said Chuck, "your dress is ruined. I'll buy you a new one."**

**"Right now I need to flush out your wound and stitch you up."**

**"Do you have to use needles? You know how I feel about needles."**

**"Would you prefer duct tape?" said Sarah smiling but still concerned about Chuck. Every time he comes. Every time. **

**"You can use duct tape?"**

**"What? No silly, I was joking."**

**"I used it once in Honduras on a buddy of mine who took a round in the gut."**

**"And he lived, right?"**

**"No died of **gangrene but he never had to get stitched up while he was alive."

"Thank you John I feel much better. Love can you do all this in the hotel room."

"Why, so no one can hear your girlish screams."

"Remind me why I saved your life?"

"You saved my life? I want you to know I had everyone just where I wanted them and would've taken the whole lot if you had-"

"You're welcome John," said Chuck as he got up to his feet and leaned against Sarah as they made their way back into the Waldron. "You need to call your mother when we get up to the room."

"I also need to put the manager out," she said as they got into the elevator. She explained what happened on the way up to their floor. Chuck was laughing when the doors opened.

"I don't remember this happening to Julia Roberts and I'm not sure if I like being compared to a prostitute."

"But Julia Roberts was so delightful."

Sarah got Chuck in the room then they unload the manager without opening Chuck's wound. She called her mother to tell her they wouldn't be home until the following morning and then only for a short time before they had to go out for the day. Then she strip off Chuck's shirt and removed the temporary bandage she had put before. Once she was finished she couldn't help but rub her hands over Chuck's scars. She knew everyone and most of them he had gotten protecting her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for saving me again," she said as she began kissing each of his scars.

"You would've done the same for me," he said as he brushed the hair from her neck and kissed her. "I don't know if I can do much with this shoulder the way it is."

"Just lay back and let me take care of you," she said as she sat on top him and kissed him then fumbled around searching for the light switch.

It was early the next morning they woke up. Chuck had been awake for a while when Sarah woke up to find Chuck laying there watching her.

"Morning Sweetie, how long have you been awake?"

"Just a little while."

"You should've woken me up."

"No that would have been a sin. I like watching you sleep you're so very beautiful," he said as he brush her hair back from her face and caressed it. "I'm so very luck have I told you that I love you."

"I might have heard that before but you can tell me again," she said as she cuddled closer.

"I love you. It's the first thing I think of when I wake and my last thought before I fall asleep."

"I love you too," she said as she leaned over and kissed him

"Oh," groaned Chuck as his shoulder reminded him about what had happened the night before.

"My poor baby," Sarah said, "I won't ask the stupid question."

"What? Does it hurt?" He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking I ought to get a tee-shirt made, 'The Magnet'." Sarah laughed.

"But if you get one you need to get one for Morgan too." They both burst in laughter then Sarah rolled over and kissed Chuck then laid her head on his chest.

"You know I never imagined in my wildest dreams to be here right now with someone like you but you've taught me that it's good to be surprised sometimes. Everything I am and everything I have is because of you. Charles Irving Bartowski you've made me the happiest girl on earth and I want you to know that. I love you."

"You're perfect," said Chuck as they kissed there was a knock at the door. "Oh, who is it," yelled Chuck with a voice that said go away.

"Room service, I have a delivery for a Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski."

"One second," said Chuck as he went to the door in boxer shorts. The embarrassed bellboy handed him two garment bags with clothes. "I'm sorry but as you can see I don't have any money on me I'll have to catch you at check-out this morning. Thanks."

Sarah was rolling, laughing into her pillow so the poor man couldn't hear her then after Chuck closed the door they both laughed together.

"Come on lazy bones," said Sarah we need to get home and check on everyone before we go camping.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah were leaving their room heading down the hallway towards the elevator as they bumped into the maid. Chuck looked at his watch then to Sarah, she shrugged her shoulders. They had just stepped into the elevator when they heard the woman yell. She found the hotel manager passed out with little bottles of assorted alcoholic beverages empty in his pockets and reeking with the smell of booze. Sarah giggled as she pressed the button to go down. They went to the reception desk and they could see people were jumping from behind each person had their phones in hand.

"Come on," they heard one woman say, "I've got to get a picture of this."

"Wait up," said another, "I'm coming too." Both left with phones in hand flipping through the menus to get to the one for camera.

Chuck went up to the receptionist and handed her the room key card along with his credit card.

"Don't forget to leave a tip for the boy who came this morning," said Sarah.

"That's right, thanks I almost forgot." Chuck handed the woman a fifty and explained who it was for and she smiled back.

"I'll make sure he gets it, when he comes in. He went had to run home to change and to rest up things got pretty crazy last night from what I hear and he ended up working a double shift."

"Really, what happened?" asked Sarah. "We didn't notice anything?"

"Then you must've checked in before. But there was a gas leak in the parking lot and some cars caught on fire. When you go out you'll see they're still cleaning up the mess."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"I don't know but no one said anything about anyone getting hurt." The woman handed back Chuck's credit card along with a note and a set of car keys.

Thanks," said Chuck as he read the note Sarah took the keys. "They said that a black Land Rover Discovery is parked out front. I guess if we're going camping that's the vehicle we need." They found it right out front and Sarah opened Chuck's door for him so he could get in.

"I'm not an invalid, you know. I should be opening your door."

"Just be quiet and let me take care of you." She said, and then when she got in she leaned over and kissed him. As they left the cleaning crew was removing the last of the burnt out cars from the parking lot and across the way another crew was at work in the parking garage. Once they were on the road Chuck relaxed in his seat and unconsciously started rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't do that," said Sarah glancing over at him. "You're going to tear the stitches and leave a scar."

"I wasn't even paying attention. No I was thinking and I've got a deal for you."

"No, I'm not staying home with Sam. I'd like that but I can't and I'd like not to think about it."

"Just hear me out first. This is my deal you stay with me during the day then at night you go back home and spend the night with Sam and Molly. We can't search at night and if anyone asked I could simply tell them that camping was my idea and that you don't like sleeping in the great outdoors." Sarah was silent Chuck could tell that she was thinking.

"So if I agree what would we need two cars."

"You could come when every you want and leave just before dark. Take now for instance, I'll take Morgan and we'll pick up the Airstream and take it to the park. You can wait at home with everyone and have some extra Sam time then when we have the camper set up I'll call you."

"As much as that sounds like a plan you've got a hole in your shoulder and if you over exert yourself you'll tear those stitches out then it will start bleeding again. We're here. It's still early so we need to be quiet."

They opened the door quietly and found Mary and Alex in the kitchen with a cup of coffee each.

"Shush," she said, "everyone's asleep. Let's go out in the courtyard and talk."

"I'll be right there," said Sarah as she walked back to put her head in the nursery and if nothing else to watch Sam for a bit while she was sleeping. She wondered if this wasn't what Chuck meant when he told her that he liked watching her sleep. Heaving a sigh she left and made two cups of coffee for the both of them then met up with the group in the courtyard.

"Here Sweetie," said Sarah.

"Thanks Love," Chuck said, "Mom wanted to debrief me but I asked her to wait for you. Okay Mom go ahead."

"Well, Casey's already gone," said Mary. "He wanted to get there early to scout out the area. He said that Diane would be calling you sometime during the day when she finds out more information about Pierre Melville. He said she was as surprised as you were to find out that he wasn't in prison."

"So someone is going to have to stay close to the camper today. Why am I thinking I'm getting volunteered?"

"You know why."

"Chuck can I ask how your shoulder is or do I need permission?"

"Mom it's nothing and how did you know? I didn't tell you. I know the satellite feeds are good but I don't think they're that good."

"Okay, I called her after you fell asleep," said Sarah. "She's your mother and I knew she'd be mad at me if I didn't tell her besides she already knew."

"And I ought to be mad at you for not wanting me to know. Besides I'm a spy Chuck and I've been one for a very long time. You don't think I couldn't figure out you were hit when you called me for that missile attack."

"Sweetie we have plenty of time and like I said I'm coming with you to set up the camper and if you want we can take Alex and Morgan. Hikers we picked up on our way to the park. If we need another vehicle we can arrange to have one dropped off."

"Alex, how's that for you or would you prefer to ride up in a separate vehicle with Morgan?"

"No, I think riding with you two would be the best thing for us right now."

"Are you speaking to Morgan," asked Chuck reading in between the lines. There was an awkward period of silence. "Well, who wants pancakes? Sarah love I might need your help to mix the batter."

"Then let me come in with you. Emma will be getting Molly up soon for school and I know she'll want her share of hugs before she takes off."

Alex and Mary were outside and Emma had just started to cross the courtyard when they heard a loud scream of joy coming from inside.

"I take it Chuck and Sarah are home," said Emma. They all walked inside to find Molly sitting in between her sister and Chuck eating a stack of pancakes with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"I remember when all life's problems could be settled with something sweet and a kiss from my Mom," said Alex as she heaved a sigh.

"Maybe all of life's problems can't be solved that way anymore but it can't hurt either," said Sarah as got up and brought Alex a plate of pancakes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do all handlers do this to their assets?"

"She did to me," said Chuck as they all laughed.

"Pancakes, do I smell Chuck cakes?"

"Morgan that sounds disgusting but yes if you want some there are extra. We need for you to hurry up so we can get setup."

"Sure, let's eat first then I'll run the princess to the ball then I'll be ready."

"I'm going to school not to a ball. You're silly."

"Yes, he is," said Chuck.

"Funny, very funny oh how's the gunshot? Casey told me you took hit from a sniper or something?"

"Oh you mean in that video game I was playing," said Chuck as he pointed to Molly trying to tell Morgan to shut up.

"Right Call of Duty wasn't it," Morgan said while Sarah gave him a look that scared the crap out of him.

Mary walked over to the counter and got herself another cup of coffee. Then as she was behind Chuck she picked up a tea towel and laid it over Chuck's shoulder. He looked up at her and she looked back at his shoulder then he saw what she had noticed first, his wound had started bleeding again and was bleeding through his shirt.

"Well Morgan, you'd better be off," said Chuck. "Can I get a hug Molly?" She didn't have to be asked twice she just through her arms around him and squeezed. Sarah was concerned that Molly might accidently break open Chuck's wound but he signaled her to let Molly be. Then it was Sarah's turn to get her hug before Molly left.

Mary and Sarah took Chuck in the bathroom to redress his wound while Emma took care of the kitchen.

"Very good field work," said Mary as she put on her glasses and inspect Sarah's stitching. "I don't think I could've done better. I don't understand the vest should've stopped the bullet. I guess it was just a fluke. You know you really should stop getting shot."

"Mom I mainly get shot by you."

"Always got to bring it up, your father was like that when he had a bone he just couldn't let go. You know you should get a tetanus booster."

Sarah redressed his wound under Mary's watchful stare and gave her seal of approval when she finished. Then as soon as the dressing was done Mary left.

"I don't think you're finished yet," Mary said as she pulled the door closed.

"What else do you need to do?" asked Chuck.

"This," Sarah said as she backed him up against the sink and kissed him. When she stopped she looked into his eyes and he into hers. He didn't want to stop.

"You know, I might need another dose of that medicine."

"Oh really do you have your prescription with you," she said.

"Right here," he said as he kissed her.

An hour later they came out of the bathroom. Chuck ducked into the bedroom to retrieve a shirt then they both walked back to the kitchen to find Morgan finishing off the last of the pancakes.

"Not bad Chuck but you've made better."

"Thanks Morgan I needed you seal of approval."

"Just call them like I see 'em."

Emma came in with Sam who was sleepy eyed from just waking up and was a little cross. Sarah took her in her arms and Sam immediately calmed down.

"Tell me I have to go or I won't," said Sarah.

"You know what I told you," said Chuck.

"That's not fair and you know it. Just give me five minutes."

"Let's do this, Morgan and will get the Airstream. We'll hook it to the back of the Rover then come by here and pick you and Alex up. That should give you a couple of hours."

"Okay, Morgan if Chuck's wound opens up I'm holding you responsible," said Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey left early from Echo Park as he didn't want to be late. He drove down the Pacific Coast Highway, traveling north on Topanga Canyon Boulevard, then turn right on Entrada Road. He stayed left until he reached the park's main parking lot.

"Hey you must be the new guy? Names Mike Weldon and I like to grill."

"What?"

"Well done, don't you get it?"

"Yeah, really funny," said Casey but he wanted to add 'not'. "The name's Casey, John Casey. So where am I supposed to report in. Big Roscoe is up at the farm waiting for you. He'll give you the low down. I hope to see you out on patrol soon we could use all the help we can get."

"Why is something going on?"

"Darndest thing someone or something is digging holes up at the end of the canyon."

"Where exactly? Sounds like it needs taking care of before someone gets hurt."

"You can say that these crazy tourists come up here to get away from the city trying to get back in touch with nature. The trouble is their looking up and falling into the holes. So far we've avoid litigation but Big Roscoe is afraid that won't last."

"One of the new guys said he thought it was badgers but I don't know. No one has seen any here for ages and if it is one then he's got to be one big bad badger. I wouldn't want to run across him. I guess it could've been some ones pet and they got tired of it and thought they were doing it a favor by turning it loose in the park."

"Yeah that's how we get invasive species problems like the python problem in Florida." Casey's information came straight from Animal Planet that Big Mike had had playing in the Buy More.

"Well, welcome on board I can see you're already up to speed."

"Why am I looking for you," said a rather large Hispanic looking man to Casey. "I've been waiting for you up in my office and I find you burning daylight with Mike here. You know half the morning is gone. You do know what the morning is for?"

"Getting organized for the day?"

"Nope, try again."

"Planning an assault on the day to-"

"Where do you think you are? This ain't the second airborne, screaming eagles or something?"

"I wish."

"What did you say?"

"I don't know. What is the morning for?"

"For reflection and pastries."

"You don't know anyone at the Burbank Buy More, do you?"

"As a matter of fact I've got a classmate of mine there. We both took a twelve and a half week course at the El Guando School of Finance. He graduated in the top ten and was voted most likely-"

"To succeed?"

"No, to finish a baker's dozen in less than fifteen minutes and let me tell you the competition was fierce. Now get on up to the farm. Luke my vice is waiting to issue you your uniform and get you mounted up."

"Yes sir," said Casey then he turned and walked towards the farm and out of earshot, "our fearless leader," he said to himself what else was he going to find out but the story about the digging was interesting. He needed to get word back to Chuck and Sarah but he had to meet Luke first. Already from the sound of the guy's name he thought Luke was a tool and he wasn't disappointed.

Casey walked up to the Trippet Ranch, once a "gentleman's ranch" for a weekend getaway from the city now the stables were used to house the park's working horse population. Casey had just finished his indoctrination lecture with Luke and was taken out to the stables where Luke introduced him to his new partner.

"This is Moonlight," Luke said, "She's part American quarter and part Arabian about fifteen hands tall."

"Aren't Arabians known for being a little high strung?" asked Casey. Animal Planet was turning out to be of great help today.

"Normally yes but she's not a purebred and if she were we couldn't afford her. She's a three year old mare as you can see."

"I like her color kind of reminds me of my Crown Vic," said Casey as he took hold of her bridle. The men milling around began to laugh and giggle.

"I had the stable hand saddled her for you but starting tomorrow you'll be expected to do that on your own."

"Sure no problem," Casey said then looking around he saw the other rangers standing round waiting for him to mount he had a good idea what they expected.

"Are we going to have a problem," he whispered into the horse's ear then mounted.

"What did he say," Casey heard one of his nice colleagues ask.

"I don't know I couldn't hear," he heard as a reply but the general sentiment was awe.

"Keep quiet. Look at that," said another one impressed and amazed as Casey rode out of the lot and trotted off towards his assigned area.

"Looks like we've got another horse whisperer among us," said Big Roscoe. "Now that the fun is over can we get to work we've got a park to protect and I've got some bear claws to subdue."

Casey rode down the trail until he was out of sight then he took out his GPS and satellite map. Holding both up, he got the lay of the land then mentally laid down a grid search pattern for the upper canyon. The horse under him felt good reminding him of his time spend in countries where animals like this were the difference between eating and starving. Looking at his watch it was time for Chuck and Sarah to arrive so he started down the canyon towards the camp ground.

"Casey's here," said Sarah looking out the window as Chuck was setting up the work station in the kitchenette and running satellite cables through the Airstream's ventilation outlet in the roof where Morgan was attaching it to the antenna under Alex's watchful eyes.

"Tell Chuck the leads for the Satellite are connected," yelled Morgan from the roof.

"Hey Dad I like your transportation," said Alex as she came up and petted his horse.

"Her name is Moonlight and she's a beauty isn't she," he said as he dismounted.

"John come inside," yelled Sarah standing in the doorway. "Alex is right that's a nice looking animal."

"I wish I could say the same about the one on your roof. Did you lose any bananas up there?"

"I heard that John. I feel sorry for your horse that she has to carry you around all day," said Morgan.

"Oh I forgot my GPS and map in my saddle wait inside for me," said Casey as Alex followed Sarah back inside and he walked back to where he had tied up Moonlight.

"So John are we cool? I mean last night was just a little misunderstand between Alex and myself. I've already apologized to her."

"I think Chuck said once that sorry was a cheap band aid and you know, he's right," said Casey as he took the ladder away from the Airstream and threw it in the weeds.

"Not cool John, not cool."

"Grimes, a great man once said morning was a time for reflection and pastries. Well for you it's only reflection."

"Not fair, not fair you can't use a Big Mike quote!"

"Sue me," said Casey as he went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

"Well I've got some news," said Casey. "You're never going to believe why Pierre wasn't in jail. He escaped by having a fake fax sent from a judge ordering his release, can you believe that? Beckman was still livid when she told me and Chuck, her people verified those documents you decrypted. It seems we're not the only people looking for the suitcase, which matches some intel I picked up from my Ranger partners." He went on to explain the story of the excavations as he unfolded his map and pointed at the locations.

"I've looked at the canyon from the satellite feeds but there's just too much growth up there to get a clear picture."

"My guess is that our competition has a base camp in the upper camp ground which would give them access to the area they're digging at. Any ideas as to why they're digging there?"

"Well, the rock formation from the last geographical survey showed material there that might give off trace radiation signals. But that doesn't mean it's buried there. Actually I was reading through reports and records from the power company."

"Sounds like an interesting read," said Casey.

"Well seems there was a rather Bohemian atmosphere up here at one time and some of the shacks had electricity that they stole from the power company running lines in from the road."

"Sounds like someone wanted to be Sparkie."

"I know shocking."

"Guys can we cut the puns and get back on mission," said Sarah as she looked over at Alex who was shaking her head then she turned her attention back to the map

"Okay, you're right, well I was thinking-" Chuck started to say but Sarah realized what he had discovered.

"Yes, you're a genius," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Don't expect me to do that," said Casey as he grunted. "Do you mind explaining to the rest of the class what you discovered?"

"Love, it seems you figured it out why don't you can continue."

"Well, what Chuck was explaining is that since we know the nuke needs to be connected to an electrical source to charge its internal battery then it makes sense that one of this pirated lines trace back to the suitcase."

"Yes and not just that maybe the reason the SVR was never been able to recover it is because they don't know where it's at. This is my reasoning if something happened to the two agents that planted it then the KGB wouldn't know where it was located at exactly. They know where it was supposed to be planted close to but the not the exact coordinates. That is not until either it comes live or the battery dies which would cause it to activate its transmitter and send a coded message via satellite to the GRU. But if the electricity was never cut then the signal would've never been transmitted."

"Okay so we need to find out which of those old lines are still active. How do we do that?"

"We can't go to the power company. They can tell us there's a power drain on the line but it would take time to trace where the junction was. But just because we have a junction we can't be sure if it's connected to our bomb and we'd tip our hand to our competition."

"So what do we do?" asked Casey as Sarah and Alex looked over the map tracing the terrain.

"We'll have to go out and isolate lines," said Sarah.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Chuck. "I've got volt meters for everyone. We can go out and measure current, the lines that are hot will have to be tracked. After all these years I don't think many of the lines will still have juice in them."

"Well, talking about this isn't going to get it done. Give me my meter. I've got to get back out on patrol before Big Roscoe starts looking for me."

"Big Roscoe?"

"Take my word you don't want to know but remember only you can prevent forest fires." With that Casey left going back outside and mounting Moonlight. "Oh, guys less than a mile up that trail," he point to a sign, there's a stable were you can rent horses to ride in the park. You can cover more ground that way just keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Thanks John," said Sarah. Then Casey rode away. Sarah turned to Chuck who looked a little perplexed. "Don't tell me you've never ridden a horse?"

"I know this is going to sound bad but no never. I even get terrified of horses on a merry-go-round. Remember when Leader was chasing me in the amusement park when I was with Jill, I was more afraid of the wooden horses than being shot by him."

"Sweetie, it's in the intersect. It's just mind over matter."

"Well in my mind it does matter. Horses come with full options. They can trample you to death, they can kick the living daylights out of you and lastly the can bite a hunk out of you. I don't see a win in that scenario."

"Sweetie you're spiralling. But you're right you shouldn't be riding with that shoulder the way it is. Alex and I will take Morgan you can-"

"Don't say it."

"Stay with the Airstream."

"And there we go," he said as he hung his head.

"Where is Morgan anyway?" asked Sarah now noticing Morgan was missing.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since he went up on the roof," said Chuck. "Alex you were with him."

"Yeah then my Dad showed up. You don't think he's still there? Surely he's not that afraid of my father to hide." They all turned around and looked up to see Morgan stretched out asleep.

"Morgan," yelled Alex, "you're going to get a sun stroke up there. Come down right now. Dad's gone, it's safe now." Morgan stretched and started to wake up.

"Morgan, how did you get the ladder this far away from the camper," asked Chuck. Morgan was about to answer but got cut off. "Never mind Morgan, you know some of us have to work."

"Guys you got to believe me-"

"Don't worry Morgan I'll talk to Dad for you and straighten everything out. I'm half to blame anyway," said Alex as she held the ladder for him.

"Thanks, but you don't understand-"

"I do," said Alex, "I can understand how intimidating my father can be but you don't need to hide from him." She said as she caressed his sunburnt face. "Oh Morgan."

"How about Roman Holidays tonight?"

"It's a date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the canyon a different type of meeting was being held. Rose was sitting around a table in a cabin looking over a map as her men stood round. Some of the men were murmuring about what had happened with Pierre wondering if they would be on the short list too when the time came.

"Pepe, tell your men to shut up or if they want they can go outside and talk but I need to concentrate."

"It's just they're concerned about last night and the way you had Guye take Pierre out. It just spooked them is all."

"Are they men or boys? You know as well as I do that he knew our whole operation and if he had been taken the CIA would be at our front door knocking."

"Don't we? Our man in the rangers told us about the new guy who is the same man who arrested Pierre last night."

"But he doesn't know we're here because if he did Special Forces would've served us breakfast and we'd be eating lunch in Gitmo. No, he's probably here for the same thing we are and speaking of that why haven't we found it yet? I thought your expert said that it was around where we were looking."

"I think he was wrong-"

"Really whatever gave you that idea," Rose said interrupting him.

"What I'm saying is originally we thought that since the rock formation gave off residual radiation it would've been the idea place to hide it in but now we might have over thought the situation."

"I must be stupid because I'm surrounded by geniuses and none of you can find a simple suitcase. Don't even say a word," said Rose as she raised her finger. "This is what I want; I want you to have our ranger friend tail that new guy. I want him to follow that guy everywhere he goes. Maybe we can let them lead us to our prize and once they've found it we take if from them."

"Just like that and what if they put up a fight?"

"We kill them. Actually we're going to kill them anyway; we don't want to leave any witnesses behind."

Rose left the room and walked back into the kitchen for coffee leaving Pepe with his men to deal with.

"Okay, ladies you heard the woman now get yourself in gear and let's get this done. You won't be paid until we're done."

"Pepe, I was talking with some of the men and well we were saying that it's hard to spend all that cash you've promised us if we're dead. So, we were thinking that if you paid us half now we'd be better motivated to hurry up and get things done."

"Oh you would, would you for only half you'd be motivated! Why not ask for the whole thing? Why mess around for a miserable fifty percent?"

"Pepe, don't take it like that."

"Oh now you're telling me how to take it, are you? Is there anyone else who wants their pay up front? I don't see any hands? Anyone? It looks to me like you're speaking out of the wrong end I don't see anyone that agrees with you, do you?" said Pepe as he got up close to the man then put his arm around him and pulled him in. "You know friend the next time you complain or become the voice of a group of gutless wonders I'd think twice."

"Yes sir, I will," said the scared men.

"Too bad there won't be a next time," Pepe said as he fired four rounds at point blank range into the man's chest then let him drop to the ground. "You two take him out and bury him away from the cabin and deep enough that the coyotes don't dig him up. Anyone else want to negotiate for a better contract? If not the table of discussion has been killed. Now get to work if you don't want to rest in peace."

"Here," said Rose, "a cup of coffee."

"Thanks," he said as he wiped blood off his hands on his shirt before taking the cup.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted you as my vice. You certainly know how to motivate the men and get the most out of them."

"I don't mind them complaining just not to my face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had finished setting up the Airstream and everything inside was running properly. He sat back on the sofa and stared at the pictures that his father had. They were of him and Ellie before he left. Mary hadn't wanted to step foot inside there were just too many memories and too much pain. Yet here he was like his father. Morgan walked in and went to the fridge got a grape soda them pulled up a chair in front of him.

"I guess this is kind of hard on you," said Morgan.

"Hard how? This was the ideal solution for this mission."

"Yes, but was it ideal for you. You've got to be thinking even worrying that you're not becoming your father Chuck."

"You know Little Buddy sometimes you're the most dense, inconsiderate, tool I know and then there are times like this that you hit the nail on the head." Chuck paused. "Sarah keeps asking me why she's here and not with our daughter. I try to explain that we've got a mission but the truth is I don't believe it. I want to be home too as much as if not more than she does. I keep telling myself I have to be strong, strong for the both of us but then there are times like now that all that comes falling down on me like a ton of bricks."

"Why? Because of your father?"

"Morgan, look around and what do you see?"

"There are pictures of you and Ellie when you were young. I was there when most of those pictures were taken. There's even that red and white lighthouse magnet that your father bought on our famous Nantucket trip in 92 but they seem to end around the time your father left. It's well you know."

"Yeah, you wanted to say sad. I know I feel it. I feel my father's pain in this trailer and there are times that it is all I can do to keep myself from getting a can of gas and burning this thing to the ground. However, as much as I'd like too there is no other place that I feel so close to him as in here."

"I heard Sarah say she was going back to Echo Park this evening and would be coming out tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be good for her and for Sam."

"But will it be good for you?"

"Morgan, it's like I said last night in Castle sometimes we need to suffer a little to make the person we love happy. It's only one night."

"It's only every night until we find that suitcase."

"Morgan, don't you dare say a word of this to Sarah. Besides why are you here anyway, aren't you supposed to be on a pony?"

"Ha, ha very funny, I don't know but all of a sudden I became allergic to horses. Every time I came close I started to sneeze and my sinuses started to act up so in the end I got sent back here."

"Well Little Buddy I'm sorry for you sinuses but I'm glad you're here. I'd offer you some cherry cheese cake if I had some but I'm afraid I'm fresh out."

"How about a quick game of 'Legend of Zelda'?"

"Is there such a thing as a quick game?"

"The way you play there is."

"Oh I see how it is; you've thrown down the gauntlet. Well I'm picking it up, prepare to meet your fate my little bearded friend."

"That was awesome, sorry for the pun. Have you been practising what to say to bad guys to get them to back down?"

"I might've scripted a few lines you know something to use in a pinch."

"Well it's working for you. Now let the games begin," said Morgan as he handed Chuck a set of controls.

After a couple hours of play Chuck was tired of being cooped up in the trailer so he decided to go outside and get some fresh air. He grabbed a bottle of water, a pair of binoculars and a radio then went outside and started walking down one of the trails. He was about fifteen minutes into his hike or he thought when he bumped into a couple.

"Good afternoon," said the man.

"I guess it is," said Chuck, "sorry but I've been setting up camp and the morning just kind of slipped away."

"We rented a cabin to avoid all that," said the woman. "Are you here by yourself? I hope not this is too lovely a spot to come to by yourself."

"No, no, I came with my wife and as a matter of fact I was just looking for her. I told her to go out on her own with a friend while I got things together."

"See Pepe that's what a husband does," said the woman.

"But Rose, darling how can you say such things in front of complete stranger."

"Well we can solve that right now," said Chuck. "My name is Charles, but my friends call me Chuck and you're Pepe what's that short for?"

"José and this lovely woman is Rose."

"Nice to meet you both but I need to get back to my hunt."

"If you're ever up at the end of the canyon you can drop in on us. If you and your wife happen to come by around dinner time we'll gladly feed you."

"I'd have to talk to my wife about that but sure we could happen up that way. What's your cabin number?

"We're in cabin number twelve. You can't miss it; it's the only one that looks like Heidi ought to be living there." They all laughed and were about to separate when they saw a park ranger come riding towards them

"You ought to ask him, he might have seen her when he was out on patrol. It could save you some time and tread on the bottom of your soles."

"Not a bad idea, I think I will. Again it was a pleasure meeting you," said Chuck as she walked towards Casey.

"Hey, Mr. Ranger I need to ask you a question," said Chuck loud enough for his two new friends to hear then he turned around and waved. He turned back around with them at his back so they couldn't see his face. "Casey, see those two people behind me the ones I was talking to I think they Melville's partners."

"Really, are you sure," he said as he tried to get a good look at them to lock it away in memory. "Did you flash?"

"No but they spoke English with a particular accent a Québécois accent. It's particular to the native French speakers of Québec. They told me they were staying cabin twelve at the upper end of the cabin. It might be worth looking into."

"I agree but right now you need to get back. Sarah called me to find you because when she got back to the camper you were gone so she got worried."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"She said she did but you never answered so when she couldn't get you she called me."

"That's strange," said Chuck as he checked his radio. "Base one this is, I guess Chuck, can you read me?"

"Chuck, where have you been? I've been trying to get you for over an hour." Casey was looking down at him while he was trying to explain and it seemed like both were laughing at him Casey and his horse.

"Sorry, but I guess I lost track of time. Do me a favour; give me a radio check every ten minutes as I walk back. I'll explain when I get there."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

In the cabin located in the upper part of the canyon Rose and her group were huddled over a map talking about another dry well they had dug. This was quickly becoming a dismal failure and nerves were running thin.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep digging before we get caught."

"Well see to it that we aren't. Listen, failure is not an option when it comes to the people we work for. Pierre got off easy compared to what they'll do."

"If they could be more specific as to the location, it would be easier for us to find."

"This is what we've got and I'm not going back with a sob story. That's a quick way for my trip to become one way and for all of your children to become orphans."

"Boss that Ranger guy is here he says he's something to tell you."

"Send him in. Maybe this is the break we've been waiting for." A tall thin man came inside and took his hat off. His hair was greasy and he needed a shave, his overall appearance was unkempt. He walked up to Rose and nodded.

"You've something for me," she asked.

"Depends what you have to offer me? Information isn't cheap these days and I've got to think about my son's college fund."

"You don't have any children," said Rose smiling, "but I'll see to it you're compensated if the information is good."

"Well I've been shadowing that new guy you wanted me to follow, John Casey. I tell you it wasn't easy but I did it."

"Okay you followed him, so what did you find out," asked Pepe getting tired of the man. Pepe didn't like traitors even if they worked for him.

"I noticed him going down to the same trailer all the time in the lower camp grounds. It's a silver Airstream. Here, I wrote down the lot number it's parked on."

"What's so special about the camper?"

"It's the only one equipped with a satellite feed antennas."

"Good work," said Rose. "Pepe take care of the man." Rose went back over to the map and looked over the area of the lower parking lot then drew an X where the camper was supposed to be.

"What are you thinking Rose?" said Pepe as he came back from paying their informant.

"I was thinking that we might pay a visit to our friends tonight. We might be able to turn our luck around and capture their intel."

"We could also stir up a hornet's nest and have them come looking for us."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Get your men ready to roll around after sunset we'll catch them while they're asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was almost at the camper when he stopped to take a drink of water and looked down at the Airstream. It was in plain sight now as well as Sarah standing outside waiting for him. She had that look that told him, he was in trouble. However, what he had to say he hoped would mitigate some of her ire. But as he was looking down at her she saw him and came up to meet him.

"Before you get angry let me explain," he started to say.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"I thought you'd be mad at me but I can explain. I went for a walk and lost track of time that's all I'm sorry if you worried about me."

"It's okay I understand."

"You understand what? Have you been talking with Morgan?" She looked down at her feet. "You have, that man can't keep his mouth shut to save his own life."

"Sweetie, I'm your wife you need to share with me. I decided I'm going to stay with you tonight."

"Absolutely not! I want you to go home and spend time with Sam and that's that. This is what we talked about and this is what we're going to do."

"Chuck, I won't abandon my husband."

"Love, you're not abandoning me it's just one night."

"Okay but from tonight on, we take turns spending the night."

"Well, with any luck we won't have to spend another night here. I think I know where that suitcase is buried. I'll explain inside with the others but can I get another kiss.

"Do you have to ask," Sarah said as he kissed her. They walked back to the camper hand in hand then inside Chuck had them all gather in the kitchenette.

"I know it's tight in here and I'm sorry."

"Just get on with it," said Casey, "I've got to get back on patrol Big Roscoe I think has another ranger tailing me."

"Why?"

"I don't know just can you get on with this Chuck."

"Right well when I went walking I took this path," said Chuck as he traced the tail with a black marker. "Sarah tried to contact me by radio but couldn't get me even though later we did a radio test and our radios worked fine. So when I came back we did another radio test but this time every ten minutes. My radio went out here and then you picked me back up here." Chuck explained and drew two slashes across the trail where the signal went out and then came back in.

"Okay so there's a dead zone, so what?"

"I also found in my walk a power cable in the middle of that area," he said as he drew a dotted line to indicate it. "Now look at the geological survey for the canyon again. See the rocks in that area are full of metallic ores." Sarah flashed. She leaned in on the table then looked up at Chuck who was smiling at her.

"I know," she said, "a Faraday cage."

"Yes exactly," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"If you two get started we'll be here until tomorrow. Can one of you explain what a Faraday cage is and why it's important?"

"A Faraday cage operates because an external static electrical field causes the electric charges within the cage's conducting material to be distributed such that they cancel the field's effect in the cage's interior. This phenomenon is used, for example, to protect electronic equipment from lightning strikes and electrostatic discharges. Simply put this means that if I'm inside this cage you can't call me because it will cancel out your signal so somewhere in that dead area is the case. Whoever buried it used metal sheet to cover it and the rock formations around it completed the cage. That's also why the GRU haven't been able to communicate with it via satellite."

"So it should be easy to find with LIDAR," added Sarah.

"Excuse me but can you explain was LIDAR is?" said Morgan.

"You mean for those who ride the short bus," said Casey.

"Thanks John. Chuck, can you explain?"

"LIDAR was a word that was created as a portmanteau of "light" and "radar" and is a remote sensing technology that measures distance by illuminating a target with a laser and analyzing the reflected light."

"Like in Star Trek, where they scan the surface of a planet for intelligent life forms."

"And in your case, where they would come up blank."

"John, I really like this give and take we've got going. I can feel something wonderful being built."

"Chuck, where's the back door?"

"There isn't one Casey, why?"

"You'll have one when I throw Morgan through a wall."

"Okay guys show and tell is over everyone can get back to what they were doing, Casey that doesn't mean killing Morgan." Alex went outside and Morgan was getting ready to follow when Casey stopped him.

"Give her a five minute head start."

"Chuck you sure I can go home," asked Sarah.

"Sure, I've got a hot date tonight."

"And with whom? Do I need to be jealous? Someone you met out on your hike? I heard you were flirting with other women."

"Yes, Mrs. Swanson will be dropping by from supper."

"My poor baby," said Sarah as she caressed him. "I'll bring you something from home tomorrow."

"I've got some C-Rats. I'll even part with a Chicken a la King."

"That's saying something," said Morgan, "that's Casey's favorite."

"Shut up moron, I'm not giving up my brownie."

"Thanks guys but I'll be okay. I've got LIDAR doing a scan now once it's done the data will be sent to Castle's mainframe. After it's processed there I'll have the GPS coordinates sent to me here and to you Casey."

"Good I'll have the agency put a digging team on standby."

"That's fine but we need to walk off the site first. The last thing we want is for them to disturb the bomb and cause it to accidently explode. It doesn't have to go nuclear just the booby trap itself could be lethal."

"Well I've got to get back up to the ranch. My shift is almost over and I need to get out on time."

"Casey, do you have a date tonight?"

"Gertrude's back in town. We're going to the firing range and test fire her weapons. She said she has something new she wants to show me."

"I'm sure she does," said Chuck. Casey grunted a response. "I'm sorry Big Guy don't take me wrong. If that's what you crazy kids like to do, knock yourselves out. Love through gun smoke sounds like it ought to be a western." Casey growled.

"Okay before I can leave," said Sarah, "I need to redress your wound so can you come with me and sit on the bed. Don't get any ideas either, the walls are paper thing and everyone will hear us."

"No kisses or cuddling," said Chuck trying to make a sad face.

"What am I going to do with you," Sarah said as she kissed him.

"Anything you want," Chuck said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the canyon night came early as the sun set on the far ridge and soon went down behind it. Chuck stood in the doorway and watched Sarah drive off with Morgan and Alex. He stood there until they disappeared from sight then went back in and took out a bottle of Anatoley's vodka from the freezer and poured himself a glass. He then went over and sat in front of the computer to find that Castle's mainframe had done its work. Now the end of the mission was in sight

"Chtob vse byli zdorovy," said Chuck before he downed his shot. Then he opened the freezer back up again this time to see what Mrs. Swanson had to offer.

"Umh good, well Chuck tonight we have either mystery meat or processed chicken, which do you prefer?" Chuck shut the freezer door. "I agree with your choice," he said to himself as he took the bottle of vodka and a bag of chips to the living room area where he picked up his controller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside in the dark two black escalades pulled up with their lights off and ten men climbed out. Rose and Pepe were the last to get out and they divided the group into two squads of five each.

"Here Guye, you're the weapons expert distribute guns and check their body armor. We don't want any mistakes like last night."

"I didn't make any mistake. If you'd given me the right weapon I'd taken down that other target too but you were the one that wanted the .30-06 and then you gave me cheap rounds too. So don't get up in my face I'm not like that wimp you took out this morning. If you get up in my face know I'll draw as soon as you move and maybe before."

"Okay, okay just get the weapons out then let's group up"

"Guye," said Rose, "after you're done, I want you up on that ridge over there to cover us in case things go sideways."

"No problem, I don't need to be told how to do my job," said Guye as he bumped into Pepe on his way to his perch.

"Brush it off," said Rose. "We've got more important things to take care of. Let's move out." The two squads made their way silently up to the camper then fanned out around it.

"Pepe," radioed Rose, "there's someone inside what do you want to do?"

"Let's sit tight for a bit and see if whoever's inside goes to sleep. Then we move but have everyone ready on my signal, when we jump we have to be quick. There can be no screw ups." Pepe acknowledged then everyone maintained radio silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was tired of playing games so he tossed it over on the side of the sofa. He got up with the bottle of vodka in his hand and walked over the fridge where he took the magnet off. He held it in his hand and tried to remember the trip. He closed his eyes and tried to relive the beach. He wanted to feel the wind on his skin, the sand under his feet and the smell of the salt water that permeated the air that day. He remembered taking big deep breaths as he inhaled feeling his nostrils expand. Then he saw him in front of him he reached out and like a foggy mist his father was gone.

"Crazy old Dad," he said as he clutched the lighthouse in his hand. He held it so tight that it hurt but he squeezed it just the same and even tighter but it was then that the perimeter alarms when off bringing him back to reality.

He moved quickly in front of the workstation and brought up the outside cameras. He saw that he had little hope of escape and he knew he had to scuttle the camper. Taking all the charts and papers he hurled them in the sink then he started recording a message as he pulled out an EMP and charged it. Opening a small plastic box he took out a tracking device and held it up.

"No water to wash it down with," came to mind the words he had spoken to Shaw after he had swallowed one. That was the beginning of Shaw's end and probably not the best thing to be dwelling on now. He wrapped it in aluminum foil then took out a road flare. He removed the flash drive he recorded his message on and taped it behind the magnet then he put it on the front of the refrigerator door. He took a shot of vodka from the bottle then sat in front of the computer. Everything had to be timed right if his plan were to succeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was with Emma and Mary in the kitchen. Sarah had gotten back in time to put her to bed but only after singing her a lullaby. Then she got double duty in that she tucked Molly into bed too and read to her Cinderella twice before she would go to sleep. Now her domestic activities were drawing to an end and the Mommies were having a powpow in the kitchen naturally talking about their children.

"You know you were like that when you were little," said Emma. "You were always the curious one wanting to explore the world. I had a hard time getting you into bed let alone making you go to sleep."

"Chuck was the same way. I don't know how many times I had to read the Snow Queen to him. He loved that story so much. I swear by the time, well the time I left," said Mary as she looked down at the ground and her eyes watered. "I knew that story by heart and so did he." Sarah walked behind her and put her arm around her.

"I'd like it if someday you'd read it to Sam."

"If you and Chuck want."

"I'm sure he does. I feel sorry for leaving him out there in the Airstream alone. Even if it was his idea that I come home I can't help but wonder what he's thinking surrounded by all those memories. Morgan hinted to me that it was bothering him."

"Yes, Stephen was a bit of a packrat, he never threw away anything. Everything had a purpose with him. The universe had order he used to tell me and it was his job to bring that order out of a sea of chaos."

"The only thing Jack brought out was a pair of tens when he needed queens and lost our car. Don't get me wrong Jack is a lovely man but what was his favorite saying?"

"If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker."

"Yes, that one, I can't help but think the only person he's been conning all his life is himself. If he came through that door I won't be taking him back this time. I can't not with Molly. I can't, well I just can't."

"It's okay to say it Mom. I know what you want to say, you don't want Molly to become like me and I agree."

"Listen, I don't see anything wrong with you," said Mary, "and I know my Chuck agrees."

Suddenly there was a loud pinging noise and a red dot came on the monitor in the living room showing Chuck's location then it died followed by static.

"That's Chuck's emergency distress signal," said Sarah as she went over to try and bring up the camper but to no luck. "What would Chuck do if something happened at the camper? He would've left me something," she said to herself as she got a call from Casey.

"John I got it too. Can you stay on the line? … Let me put you on speaker while I try to access the Castle. There it is. John, Chuck patched his camera feeds into Castle for recording. Crap."

"What do you see?" asked Casey.

"John I count ten hostiles outside the camper from the external feed and Chuck inside. The video is crappy because of low lighting."

"Sarah, Gertrude and I are on our way. We'll grab you and head back out to the campsite ASAP."

"No John don't waste time coming here go straight to the camper, just please hurry."

"Roger that," said Casey as he hung up.

Sarah, Mary and Emma watched the video to try and glean intel.

"What is he wrapping in aluminum foil?" asked Emma as she squinted her eyes to see better.

"That's a tracking device," said Sarah as she activated the app she had on her phone.

"Smart boy," said Mary. "He wrapped it in aluminum foil to protect it from the EMP he used to fry the camper and everything inside including his computer hard drive."

"Then he swallowed it. Here I've got him and he's on the move still in the canyon." Sarah looked up to see Mary pull out her trusty Beretta and slide in her extended magazine.

"What? I don't intend to be short of ammo when I need it. Are you ready?"

"Go I'll stay her and man the fort. Go save your husband."

Sarah couldn't help but think that for once in a long time the shoe was on the other foot.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck knew what had to be done and had everything ready. There was a calm that came over him as he felt himself acting but not thinking. He had to lock himself away if he was going to survive. He threw the vodka bottle into the sink breaking it, glass and vodka covered the papers. Then he lit the flare and tossed it in. Flames shot up in the sink as all the documents went up in ash. He hit the power button on the EMP and the lights in the whole campground went dark. Now he knew he needed to move fast because the men outside would soon make their move. He popped out the tracker from its aluminum shield like a piece of candy then swallowed it. The last stage of his plan was the most trying and difficult. He got up and walked outside with his hands up.

"Down on your knees," yelled Pepe as he pointed a pistol at Chuck. "What have you done?"

"I guess my microwave blew a fuse," said Chuck as he extended his hand out in front of him.

"Trying to be cutie, are you? Well we'll see about that," said Pepe as he zip tied Chuck's wrist.

"What's going on all our radios are dead," Rose said as she walked up to Pepe and Chuck.

"What'd you do?" yelled Pepe as he grabbed Chuck.

"It's called an EMP, it puts out an electronical impulse that fries circuits in a ten kilometer area, which means that the local power company will be looking for the source of the black out right now and it won't take them long to get here."

"Boss," said one of the men who came out of the camper, "Looks like he torched a bunch of paper in the sink."

"I ought to kill you right here," said Pepe as he pointed his gun at Chuck's head.

"Go ahead shot if you've got the courage. Pepe, is it? Well Pepe you remind me of a character I know on television. You ever hear of Pepe Le Pew? You know he was French too." With that Pepe hit Chuck with his pistol knocking him to the ground. Chuck got up slowly laughing.

"What's wrong with you," asked Rose. "You want me to let him kill you."

"No, it's just, well, Pepe wears his hair just like Pepe Le Pew and dude I don't know if anyone ever told you but your deodorant, well it isn't working for you." Pepe heard some of his men giggle in the dark.

"Why you CIA pig I ought to-"

"Yeah, I heard it before you ought to kill me, blah, blah, blah. But what to we have here Orwell's Animal Farm? A skunk talking to a pig but we all know you're not going to kill me."

"And why is that?" asked Rose.

"Because you want to know what we know and I'm not going to talk."

"Oh everyone talks. I've a man named Guye who's good at getting information." Chuck flashed.

"Guye the one that used to be in the French Foreign Legion, the same one who used to work for Alexei Volkoff, the same sniper who shot me. I just hope his torture techniques are better than his aim. Then again I could probably throw rocks better than he can shoot."

"Rose," said Pepe taking her aside, "see Guye is a plant, a spy for these pigs how else would he know all that information about him."

"You might be right. Take him back to the cabin we need to question him more. I want to stay here a little while longer to see if I can find out something we can use."

"Don't stay long he probably launched some sort of distress call before he surrendered."

Pepe along with his squad of five took Chuck back to one of the Escalades and pushed him inside then they got in.

"Hey, are you going to give me that dinner you two promised back on the trail. I didn't get a chance to eat supper and I'm a little bit famished."

"I'll give you a knuckle sandwich," said Pepe getting angry at Chuck's badgering.

"Sounds hard to digest but if you-"

"Will you shut up," said Pepe wanting to strangle Chuck.

"I thought you people wanted me to talk. I wish you could make up your minds one minute it's this then the next minute it's that."

"Do you always have to have the last word? You sound like my driver's wife."

"Who Jacque?"

"How do you know my name," said the driver looking back in the rearview mirror.

"The same way I know she's sleeping with Paul, the guy sitting next to you."

"What! It's not true. He's lying," said Paul.

"Really, then why does he reek of your wife's perfume and if you notice his jacket collar is covered with her hairs." Chuck really had no idea if the woman was sleeping around but he planted the idea in the man's head and giving him something even if it was fictitious or circumstantial would be enough to fool him into believing. And like Iago he guided the Moor into his trap.

"Look out," yelled Pepe as the driver almost ran off the road looking over at Paul sitting next to him. "Jacque get a hold of yourself. Mr. Chuck shut up," he said as he laid his pistol on his lap.

"Sure I won't say another word but do you have you ever see Shakespeare's Henry IV, "I'll starve ere I'll rob a foot further. An 'twere not as good a deed as drink to turn true man and to leave these rogues, I am the veriest varlet that ever chewed with a tooth. Eight yards of uneven ground is threescore and ten miles afoot with me, and the stony-hearted villains know it well enough. A plague upon it when thieves cannot be true one to another!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What Shakespeare was trying to say is there's no honor among thieves," said Chuck. "Take for instance you two behind us, Paco right? Well your brother Pietro was killed by the man you're sitting next to but I guess being a gun for hire family doesn't count."

"You killed Pietro and then you tell me I'm your friend! What the-"

"It was a job, a contract that's all and you know as well as I do when you get these you have to do them."

"But you didn't have to pretend to be Paco's friend," said Chuck. "What next? You want to whack the whole family. Paco, he's even got your brother's watch on."

The black Escalade was driving down a gravel fire road late at night. Suddenly there were flashes of light inside along with the sound of gunfire. Then the car swerved, running off the road it went down an embankment and plowed into a tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove down the Pacific Coast Highway, traveling north on Topanga Canyon Boulevard, then turn right on Entrada Road. On their way to the park's main parking lot they were passed by emergency response team from the local power company out trying to fix a sudden power outage that blanketed the whole canyon and adjacent homes. Many of the rich and famous were without power and the hotline for the electric company was constantly ringing.

"There it is up ahead," said Casey. Seeing the camper come into view he turned off his lights and coasted in.

"How do you want to go in John?"

"Hot."

"Just the way I like," said Gertrude as she winked at him.

John leaned over to open the glove compartment and pressed a green button. The Gas gauge rolled up and switched to a thermal scan.

"There are no warm bodies inside," he said, "but we need to keep our eyes open just the same."

"Roger that," replied Verbanski. They got out of his car and went to the trunk where he handed her a vest then put his on.

"I'm glad to see you're wearing my gift. I feel like I'm protecting your heart," she said as she laid her hand on his chest.

"Yeah right. He handed her a shotgun and he took out his Desert Eagle."

"John, you going for size?"

"No, they'll be shooting around walls while I'll be shooting through them," he said ignoring her innuendo. They made their way to the front door and John went in high while she went in low. Quickly they cleared the trailer.

"All clear."

"Yeah all clear. Hold up a second Gertrude I'll be right back in." John went outside and Verbanski heard the sound of a gasoline motor start up and the lights came back on inside.

"I got the emergency generator going," said Casey as he came back in.

"The computer's fried and it looks like your friend Chuck burnt all the papers he could in the sink sacrificing some very good Vodka might I add," Verbanski said holding up a half melted piece of glass with a distinctive seal partially visible in the glass.

"Looks like he tossed in a flare, good work but I'll never tell him that with the high temperature of the flare and the vodka as fuel they didn't get anything there."

"Well your boy is smart so he'd left something here for you to find. John do you see anything out of place or missing?" John looked around the camper and at first he didn't see anything then he saw it.

"That magnet it was on the side of the fridge before now it's on the front."

Gertrude took it off and turned it around to find a Micro SD card taped to the back. She passed it to Casey who took out his phone and put it inside.

"There's a video file," he said then hit play. Gertrude got close so she could see it with John and put her arm around him then let it slide south. Casey jumped.

"Gertrude well you-"

"John, the beginning's a little jumpy there it's steadying out. Probably because he was situating the camera as he worked." Then the saw Chuck talk as he worked.

"Sarah Love, I'm about to be taken and there's no escape so I want to tell you that I love you. I'm scuttling the trailer. If everything goes well you'll be able to find me through the tracker I'm about to swallow. I don't know how this is going to play out. I wish I did so I could tell you but I don't. I just want to say I love you and I will love you for whatever is longer than forever." Chuck went on about his plans for her and Sam. He talked about his hopes and fears for Sam's future along with words of comfort. Then it ended.

"He really does love her, doesn't he?" Casey didn't answer he just wiped his eyes.

"There's a lot of smoke in here. Come on I can track Chuck from my car."

"We should call Sarah."

"We can't the EMP took out the repeater along with the electricity so there won't be any way to call until they come back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck felt someone grab him and yank him out of the wrecked Escalade and pushed him down on the ground. It was Pepe. Standing next to him a little worse for the wear was Guye. He heard a man in the back seat moan but there was silence, blood and body matter coming from the front.

"What do you want to do with your man in the backseat," asked Guye. Pepe pulled his pistol and shot him. "That works for me," said Guye.

"Move," said Pepe as he pushed Chuck.

"Well that's four down, how many more do you have to go?" asked Chuck.

"You keep it up and I'll start my questioning right here," said Guye.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," said Chuck.

"What do you mean?" asked Pepe noticing Chuck giving Pepe a strange look and a wink. "What's going on? Tell me or I'll drop you here."

"You know Rose wants him alive," said Guye. Chuck looked back at both of them then turned back around and shook his head.

"Don't worry Pepe I can keep your secret."

"What secret? I don't have a secret."

"Let me tell you two a story while we walk. Once upon a time there was a state that a man who used to live up here called the Evil Empire. This empire had secret agents that infiltrate other organizations and helped others that had similar goals. These men and women who infiltrated organizations were very good at their job and lived for years undercover assuming important roles and sometimes even taking control. However, the unthinkable occurred and that Evil Empire imploded under its own mass. Can you image what happened to those agents? Suddenly they were on their own with no government to sanction their actions or provide assistance in case of necessity. They were alone. Do you know what happened to these people? They cut themselves off from their mother country but they remained moles within their organizations waiting. What would they do for someone who knew their secret?" said Chuck as he looked back at them.

"Shut up and keep walking," said Pepe as he purposely slowed down letting Guye go in front of him so he could cover both. Then when Guy figured out what Pepe was doing he slowed down even more until Chuck was way ahead of both.

"Hold up," yelled Pepe, "this isn't working."

"Yeah," said Guye agreeing that something need to be done and he had a good idea what.

"If you want just tell me where I need to go and I'll wait for you there," said Chuck. They both growled at him just then the other black Escalade pulled up.

"What happened to your men?" asked Rose as she rolled down her window.

"We had an accident and well they didn't make it."

"Tell me you didn't just leave them there for the police to find. At least you set the car on fire, right?"

"Well there wasn't time, you see and-"

"I don't want to hear excuses put the prisoner in my car and you two walk back and torch that car. You better hope that no one has found it or I'll deal with you two personally." Two men got out and put Chuck inside then sped off leaving both men in a cloud of dust. He couldn't help but wonder which one would show up at the cabin and which one would have an accident. Rose caught Chuck thinking.

"I can't help but wonder if you didn't have something to do with the accident."

"Who me? How can I do you any harm? I appreciate the credit but I'm tied up and in your hands. However, I do appreciate the lift my feet were getting tired from all that walking. Hey, does anybody have any water, I feel a little parched. I hope that dinner invitation is still open Pepe told me you'd feed me when we got to the cabin."

"He told you about the cabin! Idiot," she said without thinking. She wondered how much else he blabbed.

"Yes, we all talked for a nice long time about your cabin up on the other end of the canyon." Chuck had learned some good lessons from Jack on how to read a mark and that sometimes the best way to take down an organization was from the inside or as Jack put it, 'fake it til you make it'.

"Suppose he even told you the cabin number too?"

"I don't want to get him in trouble but we both know it's not twelve." Chuck could almost hear her gnashing her teeth and with each dart he was putting a wedge in Rose's organization that he hoped he could manipulate later on.

"We're here Boss," said the driver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Mary took her Lotus. They had driven up the Ventura Freeway and had already taken the exit for Topanga Canyon Boulevard and were about to drive south over the mountain crests when Chuck's blip became stationary.

"Sarah, they've stopped. We need to take the Entrada road it should be coming up in about three miles."

"I've got it. Try to raise Casey again we could use the backup but I'm not waiting." Mary tried again but this time it rang and Gertrude picked up. Mary put her on speaker so they all could talk.

"John, Chuck swallowed a track and we're following it."

"We know and we're doing the same," said Verbanski. "You couldn't get us before because Chuck fried the repeater with his EMP to keep hostiles from stealing your intel."

"How did you know about the tracker?"

"Chuck left a video as a back up to what he sent to Castle," said John as Verbanski switched to speaker.

"Was that the only thing on it?" asked Sarah. She caught something in their voices but not sure what it was.

"There is more but it's personal for you. I'd rather not go into it over the phone but let's just say he realized what his situation was."

"What? I don't understand?"

"He knew he up the preverbal river with nowhere to go and he wanted to get a personal message to you. Now do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I do. Listen I'm only about three miles out. Mary and I are going in."

"Don't do anything stupid. We saw ten guys on the video plus there could be more. Wait for Gertrude and me to get there so we can back you up. You're not going to do Chuck any good if you get killed. Sarah do you hear me? Answer me! Listen you've got to be a spy now not his wife. You know I'm right. Mary talk to her." There was a long pause of silence and both kept glancing back at the other until Sarah nodded to Mary.

"Okay John, we'll do it your way but we're going to post within visual and Mary is going to have a M107 set up to take down hostiles fast if things go sideways."

"That sounds like a plan."

"John, if they've hurt Chuck none of them are walking out."

"Roger that," said Casey. Now that was the Sarah Walker he knew once upon a time and not one he'd liked to see again.

"What's this we've got up ahead," said Gertrude as they rounded a bend. Casey slowed down to look. "John let me investigate, you stay with the car," Verbanski got out and ran down a small embankment to a Escalade wrapped round a tree and after sticking her head in she came running back up.

"What did you see," asked Casey as he pulled away.

"There are four armed men dead inside and it looked like they shot each other. I wonder if your team member had something to do with that."

"There has been more than one occasion I've felt like wringing his neck so I wouldn't put it past him."

"Are going to call Sarah with the good news?"

"No, if she finds out that they're down four soldiers she might assume the odds are in her favor and launch an attack. She was after all Langston Graham's 'wild card enforcer'."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Pepe and Guye walked back down that dusty gravel road neither trusting the other and each wanting to keep the other one in sight. The night was wearing on; there was a full moon out so it was easy to keep a watch on the other and that was what they were doing as they walked the old fire road. Then as they approached the site they saw a black Crown Vic pull up and stop alongside the road.

"Quick out of sight," said Pepe as he scurried for cover and Guye ran close behind him.

"Do you want me to take them out? It would be a fairly easy shot from here."

"No idiot! What if someone is expecting them then we'll have the whole place cover with cops. Just sit tight and wait and see what happens."

They watched as a woman run down to the Escalade she seemed to look inside then came running back. The car started up then they watched as it pulled away but they stayed hidden until the car's taillights disappeared from sight.

"Now see what you've done. Rose is going to kill us," said Guye as he shook his head in disgust.

"How's it my fault. You were standing there too. Why didn't you do something," said Pepe forgetting he had ordered Guye to stand down.

"Let's get this done and as far as we're concerned no one was ever here."

"Okay, I can do that."

They made their way to the wreckage sliding down the embankment. Guye was the first down so he went inside. Already he could smell decay and decomposition as he began removing items from the death men that could be linked back to them.

"This is so disgusting."

"Just get it done and don't forget to take their ammo too we don't want to get hit by any exploding rounds before we can get clear," said Pepe as he punctured the gas tank and made sure under the SUV was saturated with gas trying to get it to pool in the middle.

"Okay I'm done," said Guye. Pepe lit a match and threw it under the vehicle. It was engulf almost immediately in a ball of flames. The smell was putrid reeking of burning plastic, car parts and the sickly sweet odor of burning flesh.

"Come on we need to get out of here before someone either sees the flames or smells that terrible odor and calls the cops."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

They had walked a couple of miles when they decided to stop to catch their breath.

"I got an idea," said Pepe, "why don't I call Rose or one of the guys and have them pick us up?"

"My phone was fried back at the camp by that guy's EMP thing."

"I had mine off so let me try. Good I've got a line I guess this is our lucky day," said Pepe as he hit autodial. "Rose isn't answering. Let me try Bob. Here we go. Hey Bob this Pepe we need a ride. … What? … Are you sure? Okay we'll be waiting for you we're about three miles out from where you left us."

"Is everything okay," asked Guye.

"Yeah just peachy," said Pepe as he drew his gun and shot Guye twice in the chest then he walked over on top of him and put one in his head for good measure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary set up her Barret M107 up on a little knoll that looked down on the cabin where she could cover the front door. Sarah worked her way down trying to stay in the shadows. The full moon didn't help much so she had to rely on her own stealth and speed to make it from cover to cover. She had to get eyes on Chuck. Mary was looking through her scope when Sarah's phone vibrated with one hand she answered.

"Sarah, we're almost there," said Casey.

"Sorry John but she's not here," said Mary into Sarah's phone.

"Crap I told her to stay put."

"Don't worry, I've got my daughter in law covered besides she's only going down to try and put eyes on Chuck. We'll wait for you two for the party."

"I'm counting on you to keep her in check."

"Roger that but if things go sideways I can't promise anything so you'd better hurry. And what she said about if they do anything to Chuck."

"You mean about not letting anyone walk?"

"Well they don't have to go down fast either."

"Roger that," said Casey.

"Is she really Chuck's mother?" asked Gertrude a little shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Sometimes I wonder," said Casey as he pushed the Crown Vic a little harder but already he was having trouble managing the twisting road, sliding sideways on the gravel. "You better pray that no deer jumps out in front of us there's no way I'm going to be able to stop."

"Then tomorrow I say we break out the beast master," said Verbanski as she laid her hand on Casey's thigh. "I like my game wild."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They led Chuck inside the cabin as they marched him in he tried to count the number of men Rose had and the types of weapons they carried. According to his total she the five men in the Escalade with her plus two guards outside as well as Pepe and Guye but they were gone for the moment. So in the room with him were just the five from the vehicle plus Rose not good odds but not bad either. They sat him in a chair in front of a table and Rose began to question him.

"Tell me where the bomb is and I'll let you go."

"You think I'm going to fall for that you've got another thing coming, the minute I tell you that you'll kill me. Oh, you might wait until you verify that I told you the truth which would be the prudent move but you haven't really proven to me that you're that prudent, Rose or should I call you the Iceberg killer?"

"So you know me. Good then you know what I'm capable of so let's do it this way I can promise you a quick painless death or we can drag it out for a while and make it not so pleasant."

"Can I have a cup of coffee before I make up my mind? You know it's late and I'm feeling tired I might fall asleep on you, seeing as you're boring me with threats." She walked up to Chuck and slapped him. His head popped back as her hand made contact.

"Owh, now that was uncalled for Rose and might I add no very lady like." She nodded to one of the men next to Chuck and he punched him in the stomach.

"How was that?" she asked.

"A little bit better actually," he said as he tried to catch his wind. "But hey dude she punches harder than you. Now about that coffee, I'd like it black no cream or sugar, please. Then afterwards we might be able to come to some sort of agreement." The man next to him was getting ready to punch him again when Rose stopped him.

"What kind of agreement are we talking about?"

"You don't think you took me by accident, do you? I thought your group was a little naïve but not to this extent. Think about it Rose. I scuttled my camper, destroy all the data before you got to me then I walked out and turned myself over to you without resistance. No darling I'm right where I want to be and you're going to make me a wealthy man."

"So you're saying that you did all this just so you could get to me and do what? You want me to pay you for your information?"

"You're already paying one of the rangers who was following my colleague around." Chuck remembered what Casey said about Big Roscoe having a ranger tail him now it made sense how they found the trailer.

"So you know about him, too?"

"Sister I didn't just fall off the truck like these other clowns you've got working for you."

"Well, this puts a whole new twist on things. You know a man like you could have a place in our organization," she said.

"Now we're talking."

"But Boss you can't trust him," said the man who had punched Chuck.

"Don't worry about hitting me most of my relationships start out that way. So pretty boy what's your name?"

The man was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say he just babbled.

"Did you recruit off the short bus?" asked Chuck. "Listen fancy pants go get me my cup of coffee and make it hot. I don't want it lukewarm or cold if it is we'll have a problem, do you understand? Just nod your head I don't want you to over tax your brain."

"My name is Bob."

"It's alive! Good now hurry along Bob let the adults talk here. Go now." He looked back at Rose and she nodded so he went into the kitchen.

"Well you're giving me a lot to think about Chuck but I'm afraid I need more."

"What would you like? Rose I know your work and I know that you're a woman of your word. What say I tell you where the bomb is and you in turn promise to take me into the fold?" As he spoke, the man came back with Chuck's coffee and placed it in front of him. The steam was coming off it and he could barely touch the sides of the cup it was so hot.

"Thank you Bob," said Chuck.

"So that's it you'll just tell me on just a promise?" said Rose thinking Chuck was either extremely cleaver or extremely dumb but either way she got what she wanted.

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Then let's shake," said Chuck as he got up.

"I'm not going to cut those ties until I find the bomb," she said.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise. If you go outside and look in the Escalade you'll find behind my seat a piece of paper I hid that has the GPS coordinates of the bomb on it."

"This isn't some sort of trick, is it? Because if it is I'm going to be angry and you don't want me to be angry."

"Go and check but don't send anyone go yourself, I don't trust your men. Jesus, you really know how to choose the cream of the crop."

"Okay, I'll go but I warn you," Rose said as she went out the door. After Rose left Chuck walked back over next to the table then acted like he was going to sit down but then he stood up.

"Bob, first of all I'd like to apologize for making fun of you that wasn't right and I'm sorry."

"Sure thanks," said Bob thinking that Chuck was more than a little strange.

"I'd like to think that someday we could be friends," said Chuck as the other men started to relax and laugh among themselves.

"Sure I don't see why not," said Bob as Chuck offered him his hand.

"Do you mind if I give you some advice? You know between friends," Chuck said as he was shaking Bob's hand. "Never tied someone's hands in the front and check to make sure they aren't flexing their wrists when you're pulling the bands."

Chuck grabbed Bob's hand, head butting him he sent him staggering back then he dropped to his knees. Then Chuck twisted the plastic ties and they popped with one yank. He grabbed hold of the cup of scalding hot coffee and flung into the face of one the men close to him. "Augh," screamed the man and he held his face. Then Chuck threw the cup across the room hitting the man standing there in the face. Then with a double heel spin he took out the two men still untouched both went down with broken jaws. Then as Bob was getting up he gave him a spinning back kick that Chuck Norris would've been proud of sending him through the window and out into the yard in front of the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was almost up to the cabin; it wasn't easy because of the moon and sparse vegetation but finally she was about there when she was almost caught. A woman came out suddenly and walked towards the Escalade parked in a gravel drive. Sarah moved quickly back to her former position as the woman stopped and began talking to one of the two posted guards. They were too far for her to hear what they were saying but she saw the man offer her a cigarette then a light. The man walked back to his post and the woman just stood there smoking. Sarah was counting each puff as the red amber of the cigarette grew stronger with each toke.

"Hurry up lady," said Sarah to herself. "Come on and get back inside."

"Sarah, hold your position," said Mary in her earpiece. "I'm seeing movement inside." Mary was looking through the window as Chuck leaped into action.

"Mary, what's going on?" asked Sarah as she tried to keep her voice down but then there were two loud gunshots in rapid succession and the two sentries went down.

"Sarah, get inside Chuck needs your help," radioed Mary. Sarah was up and heading to the door as Rose stood there frozen when one of her men came sailing through the living room window out on the grass yard. As he tried to get up Sarah shot him then she was inside. Rose saw that her situation was desperate so she jumped in the Escalade and drove off leaving her men to their own fates. Mary got off a couple of shots but Rose drove behind the cabin out of Mary's line of sight.

"Sweetie," she said as she ran up to up and kissed him. They stood there together in each other's arms as the four men groaned on the floor. Chuck smiled looking down at her.

"I love you," he said. "You came."

"Always, you gave me a scare. I heard about your video message from Casey."

"So you never saw it? Probably better that you didn't see it, I was in a dark place then."

"The woman got away," said Mary as she came in.

"Rose, she's the Iceberg Killer. If nothing else we've put a face on a killer that has eluded Interpol for years." Chuck still had his arm around Sarah when Bob's phone rang. Chuck picked it up and saw caller unknown so he answered.

"Pepe, yes listen Guye is the mole. We're being overrun right now. Just stay put. We'll come and pick you up … Okay just stay there and we'll be right there," Chuck said then he hung up. "Where's Casey at anyway?"

"He should be here soon," said Mary. "I was talking to him just a little while ago. Maybe I should give him a ring and tell him he can slow down.

A mile down the road Casey's Crown Vic was stopped with a busted radiator and a dead deer in the middle of the road. He and Verbanski were leaning against his car kissing.

"This is all your fault Gertrude you distracted me."

"Well let me see if I can distract you again."

"Let me call my team first," he said as he hit redial. Sarah answered only to hear Gertrude in the background, "You can hit my redial if you want."

"Ah John, it's good that you called we rescued Chuck and he's alright but we could use a clean-up team. But you sound busy so I'll take care of it."

"Good I'm going to need a tow too. A deer jumped out in front on me and well bambi's dead."

"Uncle John please don't tell Molly or she'll worry if Santa Claus will be able to come this year."

"Uncle John," Sarah head Gertrude in the background. "Can I be your naughty niece?"

"Oh my God, I'm going to try to unhear that," said Sarah as she hung up.

"Sarah, Sarah, what's wrong," asked Chuck seeing Sarah's face that looked disgusted.

"Everything, it's all wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepe was standing by the roadside when he recognized a speeding Escalade barreling down the road at him so he got out in front and started to wave. But the car didn't slow down until it was almost on him and then if he hadn't leaped out of the way he would've been hit.

"Get in! Hurry up," yelled Rose as she flung open a door. Pepe jumped in and she took off again. "Don't tell me those CIA pigs got Guye too!" she asked. Pepe thought it was better if he played along.

"Yeah but you should've seen him he went down in glory fighting to the end. I think he took ten out with him, what a man." Maybe he exaggerated a little too much but now it was too late. Besides dead martyrs were good for the cause Stalin had taught him that.

"I know they don't make them like him anymore."

"That's right," he said but he wanted to add, 'and I'm glad they don't'.

"I wish I knew where to find that Chuck guy and put a bullet in between his eyes for what he's done to us. He deserves some payback for all our grief."

"Well I might be able to help you out. You see as I was going through the SUV and removing all our men's IDs I came across this," Pepe said as he handed her a card. He took the credit even though it was actually Guye who did it.

"What's this she?" She said as she examined it. "Buy More, Nerd Herd, Charles Bartowski got you," she said.

"Listen Rose it's just you and me, are you sure you want to go through with this? It will be just us taking on the CIA."

"Ask yourself what would Guye have done?"

He wanted to say 'run like hell' but he had backed himself into a corner. "Okay but we're going to have be smart about it. One of us should go in and cap him while the other covers from outside with a sniper rifle. I know that Buy More and there's a yoghurt shop across the parking lot. I could set up there and cover you."

"No I was thinking more I could cover you. You can defend my honor and be my champion." Rose was a student of Stalin's too.

"What great honor," said Pepe as he asked himself why he was defending something she never did. "Okay Rose, anything for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Sarah took Chuck into the kitchen of the cabin while Mary watched over the recovery team. They removed Rose's men that were still alive to a detention facility where they could be questioned and processed. Sarah removed Chuck's shirt and undershirt to examine his wound and as she feared he had torn out most of her stitches.

"Mary," Sarah yelled out, "can you ask them to bring me in a med kit and to make sure there is a suture kit in it, please."

"How bad is it?"

"It's going to have to be redone. It's times like these I wish Ellie or Devon were here," said Sarah. "You're going to have a nasty scar now."

"My shirt will hide it," said Chuck as he lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm just happy you're here with me," he said as he kissed her.

"Here you go," said an embarrassed medic as he dropped the kit on the kitchen table. She opened it up and got to work removing the old sutures then she cleaned out the wound having to open it up.

"Sorry," she said as she felt him cringe as she probed.

"It's okay at least Casey isn't here to accuse me of girlish screams."

"Who says I'm not," said Casey from the doorway with Verbanski who had what looked like stray in her hair. Sarah cleared her throat and brushed her hair trying to signal to Gertrude to do something.

"Can you hold this for me," said Sarah as she handed Gertrude a mirror when she didn't get the hint to look at herself.

"Sure, oh thanks," said Verbanski as she used the mirror to remove the evidence of their roll in the hay.

"Were you able to get Pepe?" asked Chuck as Sarah began to stitch and he cringed in pain.

"Sorry but there's no novacane."

"No, he was gone by the time our people got to where he was supposed to be."

"Rose probably got to him first. She left here during the confusion which means by now she could be anywhere. However, I still think she's in the area she didn't impress me as someone who'd give up so easily. Whatever, I need to get back to Castle to brief General Beckman."

"Oh no you don't," said Sarah, "you're coming home with me, Casey can brief General Beckman. If you insist I still have a tranq gun in the Lotus but I'd prefer you be awake for what I've got planned for you," she said as she kissed him.

"Yuck, you know Chuck since you swallowed that tracker we could use it to give you a colonoscopy and save you some money. You won't even have to get sedated."

"Thank you, John for that free medical consult. You know I was missing your glowing personality when I was with our friends."

"I noticed that you got them pissed off at you too. What, they shot each other to get away from you."

"Oh," said Chuck, "don't make me laugh."

"It's just a little tender. Let me call Emma and let her know everything is okay. I'll have her pull out something we can warm up when we get home."

"Maybe we can stop and get some rocky road instead."

"Okay but-", she stopped talking and looked at him with a mischief grin and he knew what she was going to say.

"Go ahead and say it. I know you want to. Go ahead it's okay."

"You need to stay in the car."

"And there you have the story of my life. Remember you're supposed to roll the window a little and leave a bowl of water."

"I'd be more afraid of fleas. You might want to invest in a flea collar. I'm sorry I might be getting you confused with the troll."

"Let's get our head back in the game," said Chuck as Sarah helped him get his clothes back on. "How is everyone getting home?"

"I had a car dropped off so I can take Verbanski, Gertrude home then I can run Mary back to Echo Park." Chuck looked at Sarah and she nodded back.

"No John, I'll take care of my mother," said Chuck.

"Right John, besides it wouldn't be fair she rode up with me so I'm responsible for her," said Sarah as Gertrude walked up behind her.

"Thank you," she whispered to Sarah.

"Okay let's rendezvous at Castle tomorrow morning. We'll meet the excavating team at eight and get this mission over with."

"Roger that," said Casey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose and Pepe drove back to Burbank and found a flop house to spend the night. It was a no-tell-motel just off Burbank Boulevard whose customers usually paid by the hour. It was a good place to lay low until the morning, a place that didn't like police or people coming around asking too many questions.

"We need a room for the night," said Pepe to the motel manager. He looked at the vehicle outside from a monitor.

"Nice car, are you people on the run? We don't need no people coming round making trouble. We've got a respectable business here," said the greasy haired fat man in a cage. Pepe could hear music blaring from a TV inside with the man.

"Respectable right, I'm looking for someplace to be with my girlfriend where my wife won't find out so no we're not on the run from the law at least."

"Well, it's two hundred a night."

"But your sign says a hundred?"

"Two hundred dollars plus I don't call the police and see if you're wanted," said the fat man wanting to get back to Dancing with the Stars that he recorded earlier. "Take it or leave it, just hurry up and make up your mind I don't have all night."

Pepe started to pull out a credit card but the man pointed at a sign above the cage that read, 'In God we trust everyone else pays in cash.' Pepe pulled out the cash and laid it on counter. The man handed him a key along with the registry to sign. Pepe wrote down only last names, Mr. and Mrs. Toulemonde then shoved it back. They drove back and parked in front of their room then Pepe unloaded the car and brought in two cases.

"We don't have much," said Pepe. "We've got a grenade, two semi-automatics, five clips but different calibers and a Remington 700 .30-06 with one clip plus a bottle of Scotch. Rose I don't want to sound negative but this isn't much to work with."

"It will have to do," she said. "We can't go back home with our tail between our legs. If we avenge out defeat there might be a chance we can still walk away from this alive. Let's break out the Scotch as we try and map this through, that way we can hit them tomorrow and hit them hard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came early in the Bartowski household even though Chuck had been awake for over an hour. He just laid there watching Sarah sleep. She looked radiant the way the early light shined off her making her blond hair almost shimmer like golden threads. She could have modeled for Botticelli or Titan. Slowly she opened her eyes and found his staring at her.

"Morning Sweetie, were you watching me sleep again?"

"Yes, you know we ought to go to Italy on a vacation when this is done?

"I'd like that but what are we going to do with Sam?"

"School will be out soon so we can bring Emma and Molly along too," he said.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am this was something I've been thinking about for a while and well after almost losing all of you I came to this conclusion that I don't want to miss one second I don't have to."

"Okay, so what do we do when we're on mission? What do you want to do then? We can't drag them into harm's way."

"No but we could establish safe houses. Example if have to go to Russia we could send them to Paris or Rome. Hannah could take care of the logistics for us and we can hire a tutor. The world could be their classroom. Think about what kind of education they could have."

"Remember Vivian started out like that too."

"But that was also because Alexei never spent time with her. We would be with them every moment we can and what we need to do is to build quality time."

"Wow, you really have thought this through, haven't you? I don't know I need time to think. I have to admit I like the idea but I need to talk with Emma and Mary."

"I understand Emma but why my mother?"

"Emma for the heart and Mary for the head."

"You know you're not just beautiful but you're smart too."

"You're not half bad yourself Mr. Bartowski," she said as she rolled over and kissed him. "I wish we could stay here forever," Sarah said as she looked into his dreamy eyes.

"Me, too," he said as he kissed her on the forehead then on the nose. She smiled back at him and sighed.

"But we can't Casey will be waiting for us soon at the Buy More along with everyone else."

"I don't know if Casey will be that punctual this morning after Gertrude got done with him." Sarah laughed then she put her finger over his lips.

"Don't tease Casey about Verbanski, promise me please. He's already what he is and I don't want him to shy away from something that could be important for him just because of a poor joke."

"Wow, where did my wife go? Did we have a role reversal somewhere during the night? You accuse me of being the romantic now listen to you."

"Shut up and promise."

"On my honor as a Boy Scout," Chuck said as he raised his right hand and grinned.

"But you were never a Boy Scout. I hate you."

"I hate you too. So you dreadful person give this despicable man a kiss," he said as they laughed and kissed. Somewhere in the laughing and kissing Sarah noticed Chuck was crying.

"Hey did I hit you wound? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm glad Casey can't see me. I was just thinking I love you so very, very much. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere ever again so buster you're stuck with me."

"For longer than forever."

"For longer than forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey pulled into the Buy More parking lot into his usual spot. Alex and Morgan rode along since they were on his way to work from his night out. He briefed them on the night's events omitting the parts that involved Gertrude.

"So John tell me again how this deer committed suicide by running in front of your car," said Morgan.

"Shut up troll, it was obviously mentally disturbed like you."

"You should've come and got me. You could've used the Cobra."

"We didn't need any dead weight but on second thought the bullet magnet would've come in handy. Next time we'll leave you to man the base so if you get taken it won't be any great loss."

"Thank you John you really know how to build a man's self-esteem."

"Don't worry Morgan I'd come to your rescue," said Alex.

"Thanks, it's nice to know I'm appreciated by someone."

"Yeah, Lassie, I think you two are the same breed."

"Funny John very funny indeed," said Morgan. "If only I were taller, stronger and more handsome."

"Then what," asked Casey.

"I don't know I wouldn't be me.

"How's Chuck doing anyway," asked Alex.

"You can ask him yourself he just pulled in with Sarah," said Casey as he pointed them out in the parking lot. Morgan waved for them to come over and gave Chuck a big hug.

"Christ, you're both men act like it," said Casey.

"Come on and give it a group hug," said Chuck.

"You touch me and she'll have to stitch you up again just all over."

"Running a little late aren't we," said Chuck looking down at his watch and up at Casey with a big smile on his face.

"You promised, remember," whispered Sarah as she elbowed him.

"John, where were you this morning anyway? You said you'd pick us up on your way to work because we were on the way but we're not on your way from Echo Park." Chuck was about to speak when Sarah kissed him.

"Come on in the parking lot. Give me a break, please," said Casey.

"Don't answer, just let it go," she whispered in his ear, "and tonight will be a repeat performance." Chuck grinned from ear to ear.

"Sweetie, I could use some ice cream before we head out, anyone want some rocky road?" But she had no takers.

"Well then it's just me and you Love," said Chuck as they started for Orange orange when Casey called Chuck back.

"Here, I thought you should have this back," Casey said as he palmed Chuck the Micro SD card he had left in the camper.

"Thanks I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. It took balls to do what you did and keep your wits about you. Good work Chuck."

"Thanks."

"Now go get your daily dose of face sucking done so we can get to work."

"Oh I was missing that." Casey grunted and turned to follow Morgan and Alex into the Buy More. Chuck thought it looked more like Casey stalked them into the Buy More. He just shrugged his shoulders and ran to catch up with Sarah. Chuck and Sarah had just gone inside Orange orange when a black Escalade pulled into the parking lot.

Are we clear what we're going to do?" asked Rose. She just wanted to hear Pepe say it to calm down his nerves.

"I go in ask for this Chuck Bartowski then cap him and run out. If I get into trouble I throw the grenade."

"And if you get caught, what do you say?"

"I tell them I'm a soldier for the FLQ and have to be treated as an enemy combatant."

"Good, I'll have your back from on top of the Yoghurt stop. If anything happens I'll start taking out people."

"Rose, can I ask just one thing before I go."

"What is it? We need to hurry up or we'll get caught here."

"Will you give me a kiss for good luck?"

"There'll be time for that afterwards now go," she said as she got out and took the rifle case with herself making a large circle around the parking lot to the side of Orange orange. Rose looked around and when she saw no one was looking she climbed up.

Morgan entered the Buy More and immediately ducked behind a row of shelves. Then made his way to the end and peaked around the corner. He waved for Alex to follow him to the next row then he held up his fist to tell her to stop.

"Morgan, what are you doing? Dad's already gone down below so there's no one to worry about up here."

"That's what you think, sister."

"Morgan, I'm not your sister."

"Believe me I know if you were well it'd be creepy and just wrong, Jeff and Lester wrong."

"Then who are you hiding from?"

"Son, son, son here you are I've been looking for you all morning long."

"Crap, he found me. What did you want Big Mike," said Morgan resigned as to what was going to happen.

"Are you done with your roughing it in the wilderness? I don't see Bartowski anywhere. You know that boy is going to be the anchor around your neck and he's going to bring you down one of these days."

"No Chuck's not here you see he got shot while we were camping."

"Shot! Goodness gracious what happened? How'd he get shot? I bet it was that John Casey I heard him talking once about his itchy trigger finger."

"No it wasn't my Dad," said Alex. This was one rumor she needed to nip in the bud before the whole Mall thought her father was a trigger happy assassin but then she thought well he is. "No, no better thought then proven," she mumbled to herself.

"You see Big Mike," said Morgan giving Alex a perplex look. "We were on a hike and this deer hunter thought Chuck was a ten point buck and well you can understand what the result was."

"Is the boy alright? How's his wife?"

"They're both okay. He was just winged, a flesh wound."

"Good thing I didn't come with you, if that man thought he was a ten point buck what would've happened if that hunter had seen me? He'd probably think I was a twenty point. I know your Mom does. Yes sir, she looks at me with those doe eyes of hers just like Bambi and well let's just say there ain't no hibernating while we're in the forest.

"Big Mike, I hate to break it to you but Bambi was a buck, a male deer."

"What are talking about? Everybody knows Bambi is a woman's name and what a woman your Mamma is. Makes a man feel good like a man should. Man o man she makes me feel like pawing at the ground and snorting."

"Big Mike, I don't want to say anything but my fiancée is here and you're talking about her future mother in law but Bambi was a male deer and he had twins with Faline. The movie ends with him becoming the new Prince of the forest."

"I think you're getting confused with one of those home movies of Jeffster. One of their record demos or something, I always thought that Patel character was a closet drag queen. There was something shifty about the way he looked and that Barnes guy, he wasn't missing a few cards from the deck, hell no he was missing the whole deck."

"On that I'd have to say you're right. Well we need to go to my office I need to check on the invoices and sales. Then we're heading back out to the park for one last day of fun in the sun."

"You know fishing is a much safer sport. You don't hear of any catfish packing a .30-30 or any Carp carrying a shotgun. The most you might get is yourself caught on a hook but most of the time that's some fool's fault."

"Well, Charlton Heston said people shoot people."

"That man wasn't the same after those chimpanzees got through with him."

"And their upper lips didn't move," said Morgan.

"What son?"

"Nothing we got go, bye," said Morgan as he grabbed Alex and quickly disappeared into his office.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Pepe made his way into the Buy More and quickly surveyed the situation as soon as he entered looking for Chuck. He walked down the main aisle of the store glancing down each row but no Chuck as he headed for the Nerd Herd desk. A young woman was sitting behind a computer screen working on her nails while another man was sipping coffee.

"Excuse me," said Pepe to the man, "can you help me?"

"Sorry Dude, can't you see I'm on my coffee break," he answered holding up his cup

"That's just lame," said the girl, "if you're on break you should be in the break room."

"I am in the break room, my virtual break room, you just can't see it."

"You have to excuse him, he used to do a lot of Atari home installs and his brain is stuck in like VR mode now."

"I'll teach you Nerds what virtual reality is that's going to be your pay checks if you don't get back to work," said Big Mike. "You heard me Miss Pretty Fingers and whatever you are. I'm sorry sir, please excuse our surly employees may I be of assistance to you?"

"Well yes I'm looking for-"

"I know what you're looking for and you don't have to look any further. I can see you're a man who knows what he wants and wants what he knows," Big Mike paused as he thought about what he just said. "Well never mind follow me now this is what a man like you needs a sixty-two inch flat screen plasma TV. Think about it, you're in your living room, feet up on the coffee table, cold beer in your hand and the game is on. You see your favourite player, jump and boom baby he makes the layup and you win. Doesn't it make your eyes water?"

"Well actually I'm Canadian."

"Even better, your team is out on the ice another team's player boom body checks. Your man gets mad right hook followed by a left upper cut followed by holy mayhem on the ice. With this baby you'll see all the blood, teeth, and eye gouging up close like you were in the fracas with 'em and for the low low price that you see right there. I know it's a bargain and we're losing our shirts on these but here at the Buy More we put our customers ahead of profit so you can Buy More."

"I don't know you see I'm-"

"I know you don't know what to say. You know there are seven hundred and thirty words in the Japanese language for yes and not a word for no. I've got the yes word for you right here. Just sit down," said Big Mike as he pushed Pepe in a padded reclining chair. "Tell me, how does that feel? Isn't it nice almost reminds you of being in a loving woman's arms doesn't it. When I sit there it reminds me of my sensual wife, Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea _Grimes Tucker. Now turn on vibrate and all those tensions just melt out of there and if you turn it up higher you really start to jumping. Normally you'd have to have a pocket full of quarters and room at a cheap hotel to experience anything like this."_

_"__No, no, no I don't need a flat screen TV or a whatever kind of chair that is. I'm looking for this guy," Pepe said holding up Chuck's badge. "I'm looking for Chuck Bartowski."_

_"__Why didn't you say so in the first place instead of wasting my time? Chuck isn't here but if you talk to the manager he might be able to tell you where he is."_

_"__Where can I find the manager?"_

_"__You could start by looking in his office, that would be the one marked manager's office over there," pointed Big Mike. "They do teach you boys English up there, don't they?"_

_Pepe growled as he fought to get himself up out of the chair then straighten himself out before he headed towards Morgan's office. It was then that Big Mike saw the two automatics tucked in the man's belt hidden under his jacket._

_"__Carrot Top go in my locker and bring me my disco stick while I keep an eye out here."_

_Pepe started for Morgan's office if Chuck wasn't there he couldn't kill him so he'd do the next best thing and take out the store manager. The way he saw it if Chuck was CIA and this was his cover the manager had to be in on it and if he was then the Manager had to be the station chief or at least higher up then Chuck._

_Morgan was sitting at his desk with Alex next to him as he was reviewing the ledgers making sure the balance totals were correct._

_"__Morgan, you forgot to carry your one here," she said as pointed their hands met._

_"__Wow, our hands kissed, did you feel that? You know we could close the blinds and let lips do what hands do?"_

_"__Morgan you've watched too much Romeo and Juliet. There are too many people around like my father._

_He was about to muster his strength and kiss here when Pepe barged in._

_"__Excuse me," said Morgan, "but you should knock first mister."_

_"__Are you the store manager? I'm looking for one of your employees, a Chuck Bartowski, do you know where he's at?"_

_"__Chuck's not in today, can I help you," said Morgan as he pushed the distress button under his desk._

_"__I'm afraid you'll have to do then," said Pepe as he pulled both pistols from under his jacket and pointed them at Morgan._

_"__Gun," yelled Alex as she threw herself on top of Morgan knocking him over behind his desk. Pepe had to run up to the desk to get a clear shot but as he did Big Mike came up behind him._

_"_That boy is family, and my name is Mike. Big Mike. Mr. Big Mike and don't you forget it," said Big Mike as he zapped Pepe with his cattle prod. "Are you alright son?"

"Yeah Big Mike thanks," said Morgan as he and Alex got up Casey came running in.

"What happened?" asked Casey as he hid his Sig.

"I guess this fool is the one that shot Chuck. I saw something like this on Animal Planet once. You know the Code of the Hunter." Everyone looked at Big Mike puzzled.

"The Code of the Hunter?" asked Casey, "That's a new one on me."

"Come on man you never heard that when you wound an animal you're supposed to track it down and put it out of its misery? This fool thought Chuck was a wounded gazelle or something."

"Makes sense," said Morgan as Casey grunted. Morgan turned to Alex, "You saved my life."

"Awh, it was nothing."

"She's right it was nothing," said Casey. Morgan turned and kissed Alex in front of Big Mike and Casey.

"John let's go and leave the kids alone. Don't protest I still have my disco stick and you ain't the only one around with an itchy trigger finger."

"Let me take out the trash," said Casey as he grabbed up Pepe by his shirt and started out with him then turned back around.

"John come on let's go," said Big Mike.

"Thanks Dad," said Morgan.

"You're welcome son," said Big Mike as he waited for Casey to leave then he closed the office door behind him.

Alarms were going off in Castle by the time Casey got back. At first he thought it was Morgan's distress call but when he check it was a perimeter intrusion alert. He quickly patted down Pepe then threw him in a holding cell handcuffed at the ankles and wrists then started panning.

"Sarah, Chuck" radioed Casey, "I've got an intruder alert on the roof of Orange orange. Looks like Chuck, you were right, Rose has no intentions of going home. She's perched on top of you with a Remington 700. Looks like they're looking for you, Chuck." Casey went on to tell them about Pepe and what he knew why Pepe had come to the Buy More.

"The Remington 700 is a .30-06 and a bolt action," said Chuck.

"I'm not going to like your idea am I," said Sarah.

"No, I don't think you will but it'll work."

"Let's hear it because it won't be long before she figures out we've got her partner and she starts killing innocent people."

"First, I've got to get down to Castle and I'll brief you there Casey. Sarah, you know what you have to do."

"I can't talk you out of this can I?"

"You know it's the only play where no one gets hurt."

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Chuck as he leaned over the table and kissed her before disappearing in the back. Sarah waited until Chuck radioed that he was ready then she made her way out and around the shop. Then quietly she climbed the ladder with her Smith and Wesson tucked in her belt behind her back. Once she got to the top rung she waited. Chuck walked out of the Buy More with his hands in his pockets and just stood at the entrance looking up and down as if he were waiting for someone.

"There you are Chuck. I guess Pepe was a bust but I won't fail," Rose said out loud. Then she slowly squeezed the trigger and bang. There was a loud explosion and she watched in her scope as Chuck fell backwards. Then as she was about to cock the bolt back to release the shell and house another round Sarah yelled at her.

"Lay down the weapon and get up slowly, I won't tell you again." Rose hesitated so Sarah fired a warning shot next to Rose's head.

"Okay, okay," said Rose as she let the rifle drop out of her hands and she rolled over but as she did she tried to pull a throwing blade but Sarah put her down.

"Sarah, are you alright," radioed Chuck frantically. She looked back over and saw him running across the parking lot holding his chest.

"I'm fine, Rose is dead. How are you?"

"I'll meet you at the bottom of the ladder." Sarah recovered Rose's Remington slinging it over her shoulder she met Chuck at the bottom.

"Are you sure you're fine," said Chuck as he hug her.

"Yes and you, this bullet magnet thing has got to end right now," she said as she ripped open his shirt and inspected the vest underneath.

"I added a little reinforcement," he said as he slid out a metal plate he had place underneath the vest and close to his skin."

"You're lucky she didn't go for a head shot."

"It was highly unlikely. It her evil career she was more the master mind behind the scene not the one actually pulling the trigger so it was a calculated risk that she'd go for center mass. I did keep turning my head so it would be a more difficult target."

"I guess the only thing left is to go find this bomb and dig it up. But you my dear are going to be doing the watching as someone else does the digging. Do you understand!"

"I can't persuade you to stay-"

"If you mention staying here I'll make sure you stay in the car until the bomb is found and I'll let you out only then because one of us is going to be needed to disarm it. If I were sure I could do it then I'd lock you in detention in Castle until this was all over."

"I guess there's not much to say other than I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"Yuck, is there no place you two won't make out in. Come on I called Beckman she's got a clean-up crew coming in. We're going to meet the excavators there now. Let's go dig up a commie bomb."

"Here you go Casey," said Sarah as she handed Casey Rose's Remington.

"Sweet thanks," said Casey as he looked over his new toy. "Remington 700, detachable clip optional cherry stock and just listen to that," he said as he cocked the bolt. "Smooth easy action, you could do it with one finger."

"Sarah you've made a friend for life."

"Shut up Chuck you wouldn't know a good weapon even if you got shot with it."

Two hours later they were all standing next to a bulldozer in the middle of Topanga State Park with Big Roscoe looking over their paper work shaking his head.

"So you're telling me John that all these people here work for the ATF?"

"That's right Sir."

"Mr Big Roscoe, Sir," said Chuck, "what I'm about to tell you is classified and you can't tell anyone. Can you handle it?"

"Yes son."

"Now my friends here don't want me to tell you because well we don't really know you but I can tell the type of man you are. I can tell you can handle it."

"Yes Sir anything you can dish out I can take so lay it on me."

"Okay," said Chuck as he pulled Big Roscoe into a huddle. "Back in 1944 right after December 7th there was a panic along the west coast and people were seeing Japanese everywhere. Well there was a bombing run, a training mission out of Miramar and the pilot and crew went a little crazy. They swore they saw Hirohito land in person so they dropped ordinance. Now you have to remember this was all covered up hush-hush and forgotten. But the problem is some of those bombs didn't explode and that's what we have here."

"Really, you're telling me the truth."

"Yes Sir," said Casey and as a state slash government official we're deputizing you so you can't breathe a word about this to anyone.

"After all those years those bombs are still here and can explode?"

"Bomb, there's only one and my team of experts are here to take care of it. What we need from you is to keep all the tourists out of this area while we work. That way the sooner we get to work the sooner we get out of your hair."

"I'll have my men block off a perimeter around here and let you get at it. John I knew you were too good to be some rookie ranger looks like I'm two men down now."

"Two, is someone else missing?"

"The guy everyone called Slim didn't show up and I got a voice mail from him saying he quit."

"Afterwards I'd like all the information you have on him," said Casey. "The man borrowed fifty bucks and I want it back."

"Sure no problem, I got to go now."

"Are going back up to the ranch," asked Casey.

"No they opened a new Subway franchise outside the main gate. I hear a foot long Black Forest Ham on honey oat with chipotle sauce, banana peppers and jalapenos calling my name. So good luck with your treasure hunt and so long."

They stood and watched Roscoe disappear on his horse.

"Well there goes another one lost to the Sirens of Subway," said Chuck.

Casey went to the back of a van and passed out metal detectors to everyone then he established a search pattern. Casey passed his over Morgan's head.

"See not a blip," said Morgan.

"That's right it doesn't work on wood."

"Hey guys I got something," said Alex as she marked of a square.

"Yeah there's something here," said Casey as he verified with his. "Hold up a second and let me check," he said as he went back in the van and brought out long metal rods. Handing one to Chuck they both worked them down through the ground until they hit something hard.

"So whatever we've got here it's about two feet down."

"I thought there was supposed to be a power cable or something," said Morgan.

"It could be buried too, there is one just on the other side of the trail but the fun news is that it's too close to the surface to use heavy machinery so guess what, time to break out the shovels."

Half an hour and a few blisters later, they had cleared away the dirt to expose a large sheet of metal that covered something underneath.

"There you go," said Casey as he took a drink of water, "There's your power cable running in from the side under the sheet. Morgan, give me a hand." They jumped down in the hole and slowly lifted it away exposed a large case. Casey took the sheet of metal away as Chuck and Sarah inspected the case.

"Do you have anything?" asked Sarah as she looked around it. Morgan was in between them looking down trying to see under it when he saw what looked like a piece of paper stuck to it so he reached to grab it. Before Chuck could stop him Chuck flashed it was a booby trap.

"Lookout," yelled Chuck as he grabbed Morgan and threw him on top of Sarah both landing face down. But to get the torque Chuck needed to throw Morgan he had to spin around just in time as the lightning explosive 'Molniya' flashed brilliant white in his face.

"Chuck! Chuck! Are you alright!" yelled Sarah as she dragged him to the side of the pit.

"Sarah I can't see. Check the bomb. Go leave me, you have to check it I think I heard the timer activate." Sarah ran back over to case. The top had been burnt off but the bomb was still intact. Probably the Molniya had gone through partial degradation because of age and that was the reason they were still alive.

"Chuck, it's ticking but there's nothing to work on and it's not in the intersect."

"Don't freak out," said Chuck. "Casey help me get close to Sarah." Casey helped him over and he sat next to her. "Look at it and flash."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. My father built the intersect and this will work. You just have to look and flash," She probed it with her hands until she felt something then she pressed and the outer cover came off.

"Okay, I'm inside I see wires lots of wires that are attached to explosives."

"Right because this is an implosion device not a fusion one so what is its weakness? You know it."

"The bridgewire!"

"Yes," he said as he handed her a set of wire cutters and she got busy cutting wires. "Casey, get the bulldozer ready," yelled Chuck.

"Okay, it's done," said Sarah as she gently rolled the nuclear sphere with the side that had the wires cut facing down.

"Let's go," he said as she helped him out of the hole. "Casey," yelled Sarah, "cover it up and park the bulldozer on top."

Casey had finished and they were in the van backing up when there was a loud explosion. The bulldozer seemed to jump then settle back down on the spot.

Later that evening the team was back in Castle sitting around the conference table debriefing General Beckman while CIA doctors were tending to Chuck in another room.

"Chuck had the idea that since the bomb was an implosion device if we turned it into a shape charge we could force the direction of the explosion down. That was we drove the plutonium into the ground where a decontamination team could clean it."

"Very good work team. How is Chuck? Can one of you call one of the doctors and have them come out."

As Sarah started back one of the doctors over heard the General and came out with a medical chart, a clipboard full of papers and X-rays in his hand

"Doctor, do you have any word on your patient's condition?"

"I'm sorry but we just don't know. I'm recommending Medevac to a proper treatment facility for further examinations and test. Since his sister is a Neurologist it would be advisable to ask for her to consult if not have her head up a team to oversee his treatment and possible rehabilitation."

"Rehabilitation! No that can't be right, you're wrong," said Sarah. Casey put his arm around her.

"Sarah I'm sending you all to Ellie today. Go home and get your baby."

"Can I see him," asked Morgan.

"Sure," said Sarah as she dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said the doctor, "but the patient is sedated to prevent further optic damage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued in Chuck vs The Pirate


End file.
